The Council of Errors
by cheekybeak
Summary: When Elrond calls a council everyone comes...even Legolas, but why is he hiding from everybody? Just what has he done? Sequel to Deep and Meaningful. Mild inferred m/m slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Legolas is here!

Elrohir's head snapped up instantly.

"No! Are you serious? He did not tell me he was coming."

Elladan threw himself down on the bench beside his brother.

"Completely serious, I was just down at the gates and saw him. He has a rather impressive retinue with him so I do not think it is a social visit."

"Do you think he is here for this 'oh so important' meeting of father's then?"

"It's most likely, don't you think, since you are not expecting him." Elladan pulled a face then,

"He was not looking very pleased to be here though, I must say, doing his most imperious Thranduil impression. I didn't even get a hello."

Elrohir laughed loudly,

"The two of you do not get along remember...you would be lucky to ever get a hello."

"I do not understand why," Elladan scowled in reply. "I am quite likeable generally. I do not know what he has against me."

"The fact you snapped his head off the first time he met you..."

"That was a misunderstanding," Elladan dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"You told him his father had been having an affair with Glorfindel."

"You told him that!"

"and you told me!"

But Elladan only frowned,

"No, he gave me that book then and had me talking to Thranduil like he was an idiot. I am sure that was retaliation enough."

"And what about the Lothlorien incident?"

"Ah."

And at that point Elladan completely ran out of arguments. What was there he could say in defence of the Lothlorien incident?

Elrohir had had enough of arguing anyway. He sprung to his feet without warning.

"I must go and see him, where is he? His rooms?"

"The stables last I saw him, trying to control his gathering of woodelves. Really it is like herding cats. I do not know why he keeps trying."

"Find Estel! He will want to see him and it will get his mind off that hobbit he keeps obsessing about, I will meet you back at the house."

And he was off, at a great rate of knots causing general surprise amongst the myriad of Imladrians he nearly knocked over in his mad dash to the stables. He did find Legolas there and discovered Elladan was right. He did not look pleased to be there. He was obviously tense and his men seemed to be having to cope with the worst of it. He stood in the shadows for a second imagining how pleased Legolas would be to see him, that would improve his mood mightily.

"Legolas!" he cried joyfully when he could contain himself no longer.

And Legolas swung around in surprise, the look on his face was not one one of joy, but horror.

"How did you know I was here!" He cried.

"Are you not pleased to see me?" Elrohir threw his arms out wide, "Elladan told me you were here."

"Elladan..." the scowl on Legolas' face deepened, " I should have known."

And Elrohir was confused then. Had Legolas truly not wanted to see him? It had been ages since they had last been together. He had to ask the question.

"You don't want to see me?"

Legolas faltered then,

"I thought...I thought you might not be here...might be out in the wilderness perhaps. Of course I want to see you." The last was quite hurried and not, Elrohir thought, very sincere.

"What have I done?" he said suspiciously, "What have _you_ done? Is there someone else?"

"No!"

There was a snigger then, from behind them and Elrohir remembered too late they were standing in the stables, surrounded by a gaggle of Wood Elves who could hear every word of their conversation. The realisation obviously hit Legolas at exactly the same time, It did not improve his mood.

"This is not the place to discuss this." He hissed, "Can you be quiet until we reach my rooms?"

He spun on his heels then, snapped an order at his now giggling men in rapid silvan Elrohir could not understand and strode off, leaving him to follow hurriedly in his wake.

He was just catching him when Legolas made an abrupt turn from the path.

"Where are you going?" he called out,

"To my rooms." the reply was abrupt and dismissive.

"This is not the way Legolas. You should go across the courtyard and in the front door. Has it been so long since you were here you have forgotten?"

"I want to go this way."

This made no sense to Elrohir, no sense at all.

"This way will take much longer and you will have to go in through the servants entrance."

"I _want_ to go this way. If you do not want to follow then go your own way."

So Elrohir was left with no choice but to follow, he had learnt from experience that Legolas could be eccentric but today was really verging on the bizarre. It was worse when they finally made it into the servants quarters of the house. There was still some way to go to get to the suite of rooms Legolas usually occupied during his visits and the whole journey through the corridors was spent ducking and diving and hiding behind corners. It was almost as if Legolas didn't want to be seen.

Was it Elrohir he didn't want to be seen with?

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached his rooms and he leant back against the door with a sigh before locking it shut.

"Why are you locking the door?" Elrohir asked.

"To keep people out."

"Why do you want to keep people out?"

"Elrohir," Legolas snapped finally reaching the end of his patience, "can you do anything other than ask annoying questions?"

"Oh forgive me for not understanding your slightly insane behaviour!" Elrohir had now had enough of this. Being slightly odd was one thing, being totally rude and offensive was another!

They were interrupted then, before things could deteriorate any further by a loud knocking on the door.

"Legolas!" It was Elladan and Aragorn could be heard clearly grumbling behind him about having been bought there.

"I have not heard Legolas is coming, you make this up Elladan."

"No he is here, I swear it." The knocking came louder and then a rattling at the door handle.

"See the door is locked" Aragorn exclaimed, "He is not here for he never locks his door, you know he is claustrophobic."

"Aren't you going to let them in?" Elrohir turned to Legolas wondering why he did not rush to greet his youngest brother and discovered Legolas was no where to be seen. Where had he gone?

"Legolas?" He called out uncertainly.

"Shhh," came a whisper from beneath the bed, "be quiet."

Elrohir got down on his hands and knees and poked his head under the bed to have a look. Sure enough, Legolas was there, like a mouse hiding from a cat.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Legolas hissed. "I am hiding."

Elrohir began to wonder if Legolas should in fact go to be checked out by his father. Perhaps he had suffered some head injury on the way here?

"Legolas, let us in!" It was Elladan, demanding attention on the other side of the door and Legolas flinched.

"It is only Elladan and Estel," Elrohir said patiently, thinking he should remain very calm while dealing with this mental health issue, " Don't worry Legolas, They will not hurt you."

"I _know_ that," Legolas hissed, "I just don't want to see them, especially Aragorn. Get rid of them."

"Get rid of them?" How am I supposed to do that?" He found himself caught between a rock and a hard place, between Elladan banging insistently on the door and Legolas madly hissing at him under the bed.

"Go away Elladan!" He called in the end.

"Elrohir! See!" He heard Elladan say to Estel, "See they are in here. Let us in brother, Estel wishes to say hello to Legolas. Do not monopolise him."

What could he say? What could he say? Elrohir thought wildly.

"He is sleeping." was all he could come up with at such short notice.

"What! You have only just got here, he cannot be asleep yet!"

So it wasn't that great an idea, Elrohir thought to himself, what did they expect?

"He was really tired." It sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"Come on. It is but early afternoon, they have not ridden that far today that he would be that tired."

"Is he injured in some way?" That last was Aragorn, as always worrying about Legolas' health. Elrohir wondered why he did that but still...it might be a good excuse, better than sleeping anyway.

"Yes! Yes!" He grasped at it with glee. It was a mistake.

"Let us in then," cried Elladan anxiously, "We are the healers. Not you!"

"Great, just great," he heard Legolas muttering under the bed, "Get rid of them Elrohir...not tell them the one thing that will ensure they come in here."

It was oh so easy for Legolas, hiding there saying nothing.

"No," he had to say that to stop them breaking down the door. "I got that wrong, he is only a little injured, not at all really."

It didn't work, now the idea of injury was in their heads they would not let it go.

"Elrohir," Elladan was becoming ever more desperate on the other side of the door, "What is wrong with you...you must let us help him."

"Aargh ..." Legolas whispered with his teeth clenched, if such a thing was possible." Elrohir, come on. It is uncomfortable here, hurry up!"

He said then the first thing that came into his head, he was never good with pressure,

"You can not come in, we are...occupied."

"Occupied? What do you mean?"

Really, Elrohir sighed to himself, did Elladan have to be so naive, did he have to spell it out.

"We are _busy,_ brother."

Luckily for Elrohir Aragorn was a little faster on the uptake, although given his dubious relationship with his sister Elrohir was not sure he was that pleased about that.

"Ah!" He cried, "Come on away Elladan, they are BUSY! Perhaps we will see them at dinner."

"But Legolas is injured..." Elladan was still protesting,

"They are busy...they have not seen each other for years and they are 'busy' believe me we do not want to interrupt this."

He could hear Aragorn trying to drag Elladan away from the doorway, was he whispering something?

"Oh!" Elladan exclaimed, "Oh! Elrohir, seriously...could you not wait? It was you told me to bring Estel here after all."

He let out a breath he did not even know he was holding as he heard them move away from the door.

"Oh that's wonderful Elrohir." Legolas said behind him as he emerged from under the bed. "Now they think we are a pair of sex crazed adolescents."

"I am sure you mean thank you Elrohir," he spat back, "Thank you Elrohir for sending away my friend, thank you Elrohir for covering for my incredibly strange and odd behaviour. What is wrong with you?"

He watched astonished as Legolas sank to the bed, his head in his hands.

"It is a disaster Elrohir."

"What?" He sat down beside him and threw his arm around his shoulders, "It cannot be that bad surely, you have only just got here. Did you and Estel argue when he was in Mirkwood with Mithrander? He did not mention it."

"We have not argued." Legolas was obviously on the verge of tears.

"What then? Why do you avoid him? Are you well, are you sure you have not hit your head?"

"It is worse than that."

"Worse? Worse than a blow to the head. Poison? A spider bite that has affected your mind?" He was beginning to panic.

"Worse! Worse even than that. Elrohir, I have lost his creature!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Elrohir, I have lost his creature!"

Elrohir could not believe his ears. Surely Legolas had not just said that.

"What?"

"I have lost his creature. He will kill me."

"His creature? The one he left with you for safe keeping?"

"Yes. That one." Legolas buried his head in his hands in despair.

"The creature he went to the very heart of Mordor to find? The one that he had to drag back all that way? The one that was so hideous he says it was the worst mission he has ever done?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That one! You are not helping Elrohir!"

"Oh Legolas, he surely will kill you." He shook his head sadly, "You are done for."

"Now you see!" Legolas threw his hands out dramatically, "Now you see why I was hiding, why I didn't want to see him."

"Why are you even here? You should never have come here."

"My father calls it 'good parenting' making me face the consquences of my actions, he wants me to tell Mithrander," Legolas threw himself back on the bed with a sigh.

"I may as well throw myself on the fire in the middle of your fathers hall."

"How did you do it Legolas?" Elrohir sat down on the bed beside him, "what were you thinking?" This was much more like something _he_ would do rather than Legolas.

"That creature smelt Elrohir, you have no idea how bad it smelt. We had to clean out the cell, so I thought...some fresh air while we did that might help the situation...we have had so much bad press after that dwarf incident, I didnt want any more moaning about our dungeons."

"Fresh air? You let him out for _fresh air?"_

"Well not on his own Elrohir. I am not that stupid, he had guards but he proved to be rather better at tree climbing than we expected and then there were some unexpected orcs..." Legolas trailed off miserably.

"You mean he has escaped to the _enemy?_ " This tale of Legolas' grew worse and worse.

"They took us by surprise! It is not as if we didn't attack them. I was injured." Legolas leapt to his feet and started ripping off his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir was confused, "You just said you didn't want them to think us sex crazed."

" I am not doing _that_! I am showing you my injury...proof I did not just let him walk away."

He saw then the white bandage around Legolas' thigh which Legolas pulled back to reveal the top of a partially healed wound.

"You father let you travel with that?"

"My father told me if I did not go and face the music he would finish the job himself. I cannot face Aragorn, Elrohir. He will never forgive me this."

"You will have to face him...at dinner...it will be strange if you are not there."

"And if he asks me about the creature? He is bound to!"

Elrohir frowned as he thought, his brother _was_ bound to ask Legolas about the creature and telling the truth wasnt really a very palatable option. His eyes drifted to Legolas' bandages,

"Tell him you are injured. If he asks, play on the injury to distract him. You know how he is Legolas. Always so oddly obsessed by your wellbeing. It will be the perfect distraction."

"I have an old, nearly healed, wound. It will distract him for seconds only."

"So stretch the truth. Come on Legolas! You are creative, I am sure you can convince him enough to get the creature right out of his mind."

"Perhaps..." Legolas chewed on his lip in thought, then looked up with a smile.

"I do think you might have something there!"

However as dinner approached Legolas became increasingly nervous, by the time they were walking together towards the dining hall he was a bundle of nerves.

"I can not do this Elrohir. Perhaps I should just not eat...you could bring me something later. Smuggle it out to me."

"Stop being ridiculous Legolas!" We would never get away with that." He frowned as he watched Legolas walking down the corridor beside him.

"You are limping. Are you practising? I think perhaps you make it a bit too obvious to be believeable."

"I am limping because my leg hurts! Did you not notice before? I have been walking like this since my arrival." Now that Legolas mentioned it, perhaps he did remember that.

"How did you expect me to notice that," He countered, "When the rest of your behaviour was so bizaare?"

As they entered the hall he saw in the crowds across the other side someone else he should have told Legolas about.

"Oh! I forgot to say, We have some dwarves here."

"Dwarves?!" Legolas turned to him in alarm.

"Yes," Elrohir smiled broadly, "They are not so bad. One of them has spent time in your fathers dungeons. He does not shut up about it. He says you did not even have heating, or basic plumbing. Father is very interested in that...you know how he is about the plumbing."

"Oh you cannot be serious! Can this visit _get_ any worse? Of course we have plumbing. What do you take us for. If we didn't who do you think would be cleaning up all the mess."

Elrohir had to marvel at Legolas' agility as he glided around the room, always sensing Aragorn who, shortly after their arrival, spied them and determinedly attempted to track Legolas down. Every time Aragorn approached Legolas would duck, dive and slide away just at the last moment while appearing to not have noticed him at all.

His undoing was the dwarves for as luck would have it he manoeuvred himself so that the dwarves were ahead of him and Aragorn behind. Elrohir could see the turmoil on his face, what was worse...dwarves or his friend?

In the end he had no choice but to stand and face the Man.

"Legolas! You have been impossible to track down, what _have_ you been doing?"

"Oh, you know.." Legolas waved a hand vaguely in the air, "Working the room, networking..."

"Networking?" Aragorn frowned.

"Creating important political contacts for the benefit of the Woodland realm as is my job as the prince." Legolas said haughtily.

Aragorn looked behind them towards where Legolas had just come from, his face covered in confusion.

" _Lindir_ is a political contact?"

"I will have you know my father is very interested in song!" Elrohir had to admit Legolas was an expert at spouting nonsense while making it seem completley believable. Mentioning his father however was possibly not the best move.

"How is your father?" Aragorn said brightly, "How is he enjoying that present I bought him?"

"What present?" Unfortunately Legolas fell right into the trap.

"That revolting, smelly, most annoying creature I left with him. Surely you have not forgotten."

Elrohir had allowed his attention to wander and was so engrosed in mentally imagining Thranduil and Lindir singing a duet together he didn't notice the direction the conversation had gone so when Legolas fell against him, his legs collapsing out from under him he nearly didn't catch him and his horrified cry of "Are you alright?" was quite genuine. It was just as well really as acting had never been his strong point.

As predicted Aragorn was instantly at his friends side.

"What is wrong?" He asked anxiously peering at Legolas' face while Elrohir held him upright. Elrohir was amazed to see Legolas had turned a very, very, pale shade of white. How had he done that? Maybe it was just the trauma of thinking about Aragorn finding out about the missing creature.

"I am fine, just a bit dizzy. It is nothing...just let me sit down."

Elrohir lowered Legolas into a chair and watched as he placed his head between his legs while Aragorn hovered anxiously.

"A bit dizzy? Has this happened before?" He took the half empty wine glass from Legolas' hand and sniffed it cautiously before taking a sip.

"There is no poison." He announced.

"Of course there is no poison!" Elrohir was horrified. "This is Imladris. Who here would poison Thranduil's son? You have been spending far too much time with the Dunedain Estel, they are making you paranoid!"

"I am alright Aragorn," Legolas murmured. "It will pass in a second."

Elrohir thought perhaps he should seem more concerned, Estel might think him completely heartless otherwise so he bent down and placed his hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner on Legolas' leg. Unfortunately he forgot about the all too real wound beneath the clothing.

"Aargh!" Legolas gave a very real cry of pain as Elrohir leaned his weight on top of the injury, and pushed him off.

"Elrohir! That hurts!"

Instantly Aragorn was all attention.

"You are wounded!"

"A trifling wound only," Legolas gasped. "It is nothing."

But Aragorn was having none of it.

"I will fetch our Father." He stood to move away.

"No!" Both Elrohir and Legolas spoke in unison and with equal horror causing Aragorn to look at them most strangely.

"Why not?"

It was Legolas who recovered enough to produce an excuse first, while Elrohir was still fishing desperately for an idea out of his brain. He was so useless at this.

"He has so much to do...look at all these visitors. He does not need to be distracted by me. I swear to you Aragorn this is nothing."

Elrohir held his breath as Aragorn seemingly weighed that up...would he believe it? It seemed he did.

"Very well I will look at you then... But if I am unhappy I will call him."

"You do not have to look at me, I will be fine." Legolas dragged himself to his feet. The creature was long forgotten by Aragorn and he was confident he could now carry on and have an enjoyable evening. He was also rather hungry.

But Aragorn stopped him moving away with a hand against his chest.

"Not so fast. Do not hide things from me. We will go to your room and you can show me this _trifling_ injury of yours. Wait here. I will give my excuses and escort you there."

"What are you going to do now?" Elrohir whispered, "He will not let this go."

"This was _your_ idea remember!" Legolas countered, "What do you suggest I do?"

"You will have to play along with him I guess...try to seem unwell...but not too unwell for then he will call Father and the game will be well and truly up."

"Unwell but not too unwell...oh that should be easy then Elrohir. Seriously I do not know why I let you convince me of these ridiculous schemes!"

"It is that or tell him about the creature...which do you prefer?"

Legolas sighed heavily,

"I think I have a headache."

"Oh good!" Elrohir said chirpily, "That will make it all the easier to pretend then...wont it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no need for this, seriously, Aragorn. You over-react."

Having embarked on this ridiculous idea of Elrohir's to pretend illness Legolas was now desperate to extract himself. In the cold light of day he could see so many ways it could go wrong. What ever had convinced him to listen to Elrohir in the first place.

'You are such a fool, Legolas' he muttered to himself as they went along the corridor.

"What was that?" Aragorn swung round to look at him.

"I was berating myself." Legolas sighed—why add even more lies now, it was already a nightmare. "Now you and Elrohir must miss out on that delicious dinner because of me."

And Aragorn reached out to him with a frown of concern.

"You cannot blame yourself for injury and illness Legolas. That is not right. And Elrohir and I do not mind at all, keeping you well."

Behind him Legolas could hear Elrohir stifle a giggle. Did he have to be SO _obvious_? Unfortunately Aragorn heard it too. He may only be a mortal but he had good hearing none the less.

"It is not funny, Elrohir!" he cried, "What is _with_ you today? Anyone would think you had no care for Legolas at all."

And Legolas was slightly gratified to see Elrohir's face flush bright red. Good job, he thought. Serves him right since this was all his silly idea in the first place.

Aragorn was all business when they arrived back in Legolas' rooms. Any one would think he was in a rush to get back to his dinner, despite his words just before. Probably in a rush to get back to Arwen more like, Legolas corrected himself. Perhaps he could distract him with that? It was worth a try.

"You forgot to tell Arwen you were leaving. She will wonder where you are...perhaps you should just dash back and let her know." (And then he, himself, could do a runner back to Mirkwood. And no one would be any the wiser.)

"Arwen will be _fine_ Legolas. I don't need to check in my every movement with her. Get on with it and show me this wound then." Aragorn ordered, hands on hips.

"You can't just march me in here and order me about," Legolas complained loudly while pulling off his trousers. Delay, delay, delay, he thought...the longer it was before Aragorn saw this insignificant wound the better. And if Elrohir would just stop smirking at him behind Aragorn's back it would be even better.

"Come on Legolas! You are not usually this slow removing your clothing." Elrohir smiled then and Legolas scowled, his worst, most Thranduil-like scowl. Sadly it seemed to have no effect.

Eventually he ran out of time. There was nothing else for it but to sit on the bed and let Aragorn remove the bandages around his thigh.

"But this is nearly healed!" He exclaimed when he uncovered it.

"I told you it was nothing." Legolas countered, "I told you it was just passing dizziness and nothing to worry about but you wouldn't listen."

"Elves do not have 'passing dizziness'" Aragorn muttered as he poked and proded at the wound. "It is unheard of Legolas and you know that."

"Woodelves have it." Legolas stuck his chest out in indignation. "It is common in my people...happens all the time. Especially when we are forced to have close contact with the Noldor. Allergies you know."

Aragorn stood back and gave him a long hard look.

"Stop talking such nonsense... So that is why you chose to take a Noldor as your lover then?" He gave Elrohir a swift glance. "Because you are allergic to him."

"It is my cross to bear and Elrohir is worth it." Legolas put in his most sanctimonious voice but he was failing at this and he knew it. He had to come up with a better plan.

"Your father let you travel with this?" Aragorn asked the same question Elrohir had earlier but Legolas wished he would just be quiet. Every question meant he was a step further to being discovered. If he could just find a way he didn't have to talk—

"Because it is nothing as you can see" he retaliated, "And he knows all about the Noldor allergies obviously."

And Aragorn simply rolled his eyes.

"Why would he even send you in to a hot bed of Noldor if you were allergic? Strange, Legolas, that this 'allergy' has never been apparent before."

"It comes on when we are older. It is a new thing for me...but no problem. Stop fussing Aragorn. You always do this."

"Your lies are so obvious Legolas and it simply makes me wonder what you are hiding from me. There must be something, some injury you aren't admitting to and you cover it with this ridiculousness."

It was just getting worse and worse. Everything he said simply made Aragorn more determined. And then it hit him, then he knew how he could avoid answering any more questions!

If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

He pushed Aragorn away with determination, ignoring his protests.

"Leave me alone Aragorn. I tell you I am fine. My wound is fine and my allergies are fine."

Then he leapt to his feet, gracefully, he hoped. Legolas always wished to be graceful even when indulging in serious deception.

So, gracefully he leapt to his feet and dropped like a stone to the floor.

It hurt.

He wanted it to look genuine, He wanted Aragorn to believe this without question and so he could not protect himself as he fell and it hurt a lot. But then he heard Elrohir's cry of alarm,

"Legolas!"

And he knew at least the fall had looked real, because Elrohir could not act to save himself and that sounded genuine. He felt a twinge of remorse then at the thought of causing Elrohir distress.

"Legolas!" Aragorn was on his knees beside him but Legolas kept his eyes firmly shut. He would not have to answer any more questions if he was unconscious. All he had to do was convince Aragorn he was solidly asleep and this interrogation would be over.

"What is wrong with him?" Elrohir gasped nearby.

"I do not know. I told you he was hiding something with that rubbish about allergies." Legolas felt Aragorn's hands searching over his head for injuries. A waste of time, he thought to himself, he will not find any. And sure enough . . .

"There is nothing to suggest a head injury. This must be something else!"

Legolas could feel Elrohir's panic surging over him. There must be a way to get a message to him. First opportunity he had he would try but in the meantime he concentrated on breathing very, very, slowly and lying very, very, still. Aragorn would be hard to fool.

He felt himself being lifted off the floor and on to the bed slowly and carefully. At least that was slightly more comfortable, although suddenly he was struck with a very annoying itch on his right ear. The more he thought about it the itchier it got. Would Aragorn hurry up and leave already!

He got a great surprise when Aragorn suddenly pried open one of his eyes. The game was nearly up there and then. But he hadn't spent years developing total control and willpower for nothing. He managed to lie still, not blink and simply stare straight back at Aragorn's bemused face that was gazing at him intently. He would not move his eyes, he would not move his eyes.

"This is very odd." Aragorn sat back and let go of the eyelid—thankfully. "Nothing adds up here."

Legolas could sense Elrohir's hysteria growing, before even, he heard the panic in his voice.

"What do we do? Wake him Aragorn!"

"I am going for Elrond." He heard the scraping of wood on stone as Aragorn pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. "There are worrying signs here and this is beyond me I think. Elrond will know what to do."

Elbereth! Legolas swore to himself. Why did he not think of that. Of _course_ Aragorn would get Elrond involved and now what would he do? He could never fool Elrond but what choice did he have? Sit up and confess all? Imagine the questions that would follow then...no, he had to keep this going and hope for the best.

"Watch him!" He heard Aragorn say to Elrohir. "I will be as fast as I can." And the door slammed shut behind him. At least now he could get a message to Elrohir and stop his panic.

He felt Elrohir's hand pressed gently to his forehead.

"Please wake up, Legolas. Please wake up." He whispered as he stroked Legolas' head gently.

And Legolas opened his eyes.

There was a crash and a cry of alarm and the light briefly blinded him but when he focused Elrohir was no longer there. He sat up in a rush and glanced around hurriedly and there he was —sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"You are awake!" Elrohir gasped, "You startled me. You collapsed Legolas! You have been unconscious."

"No I haven't," Elrohir stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "I have been awake this whole time. He would not stop asking questions...how else could I avoid answering."

"Are you insane?" Elrohir scrambled to his feet brushing himself off as he did so. "I thought you seriously ill. I can't believe you did that!"

"It was you who told me to feign illness Elrohir." Legolas sighed. "It wasn't my idea."

"I said ill, but not _too_ ill. Unexplained unconsciousness is definately _too_ ill. Now Estel will bring my father. This is a nightmare, you will never fool him."

"I know, I know," Legolas shook his head, "That was unforeseen and really rather unfortunate. You will have to divert him."

"Me!" Elrohir's eyes were wide with horror. "I am hopeless at this. What do you expect me to do? Legolas you—"

He cut his words short as the sound of voices floated through the door and the door knob began to turn.

"Just do it! Or I will tell Elrond it was all your idea." Legolas hissed, rather over dramatically before dropping to lie flat on his back, eyes shut, as if he had never moved.

And Elrohir was left to come up with some great plan to save both their skins.

He watched in panic as the door swung open...what would he do? What would he do?


	4. Chapter 4

"It is all very odd. I am at a loss as to what is going on and I have no idea what to do."

Legolas could hear Aragorn's voice as he entered the room.

"Has there been any change?" That was Aragorn quizzing Elrohir. Now was Elrohir's chance to magnificently divert them all and save him, Legolas thought. Now he could show what he was made of.

"No!" Elrohir's voice was a mangled squeak of nervousness. "No he has not moved. He has not sat up or done anything like that Estel. He definitely did not speak to me."

There was a lenghty silence as Aragorn obviously tried to understand this brother of his who spouted such nonsense. Seriously it was as if Elrohir _wanted_ him to be found out.

"Why would he speak to you?" He said at last, "and why is your chair overturned? What have you been doing?"

"I thought there was an intruder."

Inside himself Legolas sighed deeply. Could Elrohir possibly do any more badly at this?

"An intruder? So you threw your chair at him? What intruder?"

Yes, Legolas thought, What intruder Elrohir? What intruder walked in here, in the middle of Imladris, right past the guards, and Glorfindel, and all the other overly important Noldor, right into my room? An intruder SO scary you threw a chair at him?

Honestly sometimes Elrohir had no brains...a lot of the time Elrohir had no brains.

"...never mind." Aragorn had obviously decided to disregard Elrohir's babbling entirely, which was a relief. The less he said the better. Legolas belatedly realised he could expect no help from that direction.

"He said he had allergies Father, before he collapsed. Have you heard anything like it?"

"Elves do not have allergies." That was Elrond. His voice low and serious. "Have you ever seen an elf with hayfever Estel? It is unheard of. It would ruin our immaculate demeanour."

"Perhaps just the woodelves?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"Not even the woodelves."

"Then why would Legolas believe it to be true?"

"Who knows what goes on in his strange and chaotic mind. The boy can be quite odd at times. Have you not noticed?"

Well that was hurtful, Legolas thought to himself. Quite odd? He had never been odd at all, especially in front of Elrond. Why would the ruler of Imladris make up such lies about him? He waited for Aragorn to leap to his defence.

"Well...eccentric, perhaps, might be a better description don't you think Father? Or just...flighty?"

Legolas was aghast! Aragorn was supposed to be his closest friend and yet he thought him...eccentric?! And flighty was even worse!

Thank goodness Elrohir was there to protect his honor.

"Um...Estel..." He could hear Elrohir shuffle nervously on his feet, "Estel...that's not very nice to say in front of Legolas don't you think...I am sure you don't mean it."

"He cannot _hear_ us Elrohir. Come on, you must admit you have said it yourself many a time. You are always complaining about his short attention span."

What?!

It was all Legolas could do not to sit up right then and let Elrohir have it with both barrels.

"I have not!" Elrohir cried in panic and despair..."I have not said that Legolas, I promise! I do not think you flighty!"

For goodness sake. He was going to ruin the whole thing.

"Elrohir." He could hear Elrond move towards his son. "You are obvious overwrought child. Why don't you leave us to sort Legolas out and come back when you have calmed down. He cannot hear you son."

"You mean I can leave?" The relief in Elrohir's voice was palpable and Legolas realised he was going to abandon him, leave him alone to sort this mess out by himself. How dare he!

"Yes, leave." Elrond's steps moved away from the bedside. He was obviously steering Elrohir out the door. "Go and lie down child. Legolas will be safe with us."

"I didn't say it, Legolas!" He heard Elrohir cry as the door shut on him, his voice fading to nothing.

And then he was alone.

Alone with Elrond and Aragorn who believed him unconscious and were about to discover otherwise.

Life was so unfair.

"What were his symptoms?" Elrond asked then. His voice right near his ear. "How did he present to you?"

"Dizziness." Aragorn said quickly, "unexplained dizziness...and he has a wound to his thigh, but that is nearly healed. There was this sudden unconsciousness for which I can find no cause."

"Hmm..." Elrond prodded the wound on Legolas' thigh and it HURT! Could he not stop doing that? "This is nothing, it is virtually healed, though I am surprised Thranduil let him travel here with it." And Legolas wondered, why did they all _say_ that? Did they think his father mollycoddled him?

"Perhaps there is poison?" Elrond went on, "It could be..."

"But he was insistant it was allergies...to the Noldor." Having latched on to the allergy idea Aragorn was not going to let it go.

"I have told you that is nonsense Estel!"

"Some would say Thranduil himself has an allergy to the Noldor, Elrond." That was a third voice, a new voice that Legolas knew instantly and his stomach fell. What had he done to deserve this? Why were the gods frowning on him so badly. He may as well confess all now for the game was well and truly up.

"Mithrander, you know that is simply called obstinance and bad temper, not allergies." Elrond snapped in reply to the wizard.

Mithrander...seriously could he not even get one break? Legolas asked himself. Did Aragorn really have to bring the all-knowing wizard as well as Elrond the elven super healer?

He felt the faint brush of the Wizards beard against his skin as he bent over and peered into his face. Then it disappeared. He must have stood up.

"Why don't you fetch me some food, Elrond." Mithrander asked...no actually he ordered it. "I will watch the boy while you eat but I do find I am more than slightly hungry."

"I cannot leave him now before I have discovered what is going on here!" Elrond said in alarm, "This is Thranduil's son...Elbereth, it is not worth my life to let anything happen to him here."

And Legolas could not help but feel slightly smug that his father could still instil that kind of fear into Elrond.

"Yes, well he seems quite stable, whatever the problem may be. Why don't we wait and see just what happens with a bit of time since there is nothing obviously wrong with him. I am happy to watch him. Don't worry Elrond, I am not keen to fall foul of Thranduil myself."

And so after some more spluttering Elrond and Aragorn departed. Not that that helped any, Legolas thought because Mithrander was worse than both of them and he still had to lie still like a dead thing. Something which became immeasurably harder when the food Elrond had sent for the wizard arrived.

It smelt glorious and Legolas realised he was suddenly, incredibly, hungry, no he was ravenous! And the wizard spent so long eating it he felt he would go mad from the smell. His mouth was watering despite himself.

Then Mithrander started up a commentary which did not help at all.

"Oh this chicken is delicious...Elrond has outdone himself with this...and the bread rolls! Fresh out of the oven they are I believe."

Who did that? Legolas wondered angrily, Who spent their time commenting on every morsel they put in their mouth...when they were alone? Was he mad?

He could not _stand_ this! He had to eat something, he just had to!

"Would you like some Legolas?" The wizard asked conversationally it the midst of describing an incredibly delightful chocolate mousse.

"Yes!" Legolas answered before he even stopped to think. He sat up, opened his eyes and snatched the mousse out of the Wizards hands. An easy feat since he seems to be holding it out right under Legolas' nose.

"And what have we here?" The wizard exclaimed and it didn't sound genuine at all. "Our Woodelf has awoken!"

"I am hungry." Legolas snapped angrily, shovelling the chocolate into his mouth. "I haven't eaten all day and I have ridden half the way from the Greenwood today."

"Half the way from the Greenwood? Really Legolas that is a bit of an overstatement. Much like your sudden allergies I believe. You must try harder than that. You father will be _very_ disappointed in you."

And the wizard laughed.

"You knew all along I was pretending!" Legolas cried.

"Well, I must admit the fact Elrohir seemed convinced you could hear him was a giveaway. The boy is highly strung, and not very bright but he is not THAT unintelligent normally."

Briefly Legolas thought he should protest, should defend Elrohir for that was an insult but then he remembered how enthusiastically Elrohir had abandoned him, and the fact he called him flighty so he did not.

"It was his idea in the first place," he protested instead. "He was the one who told me to pretend to be ill."

"Perhaps unconsciousness was not what he had in mind?"

"Yes, well Aragorn would not keep quiet, he kept asking questions and what else was I supposed to do?" He flung his hands in the air in frustration.

"Answer them, might be the normal thing."Really the wizard could be so annoying when he was being smug.

"So, Legolas, Mithrander continued, "the question here is not that you were pretending but WHY were you pretending?

"Are you going to tell me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Legolas, why have you been pretending?"

Legolas weighed up his options. Of which there were not many. He could continue lying—but he had no idea what story to spin. His mind was blank and it would have to be a story fit to fool the wizard. He wasn't sure if that was even possible.

He could close his eyes, shut out the world and go back to being unconscious—but Mithrander was already on to that ruse. He could perhaps make a run for it? He eyed the open window with excitement. But then how far would he actually get? They would send out a search party certainly, probably put Glorfindel in charge of it. Or the wizard would simply shoot him down with some sort of fireball.

He could see no other option but to tell the truth.

So he put his head down, stared at the floor and said it as quickly as he possibly could. Perhaps Mithrander would just ignore the whole thing if he could not hear him.

"Ilostthecreature."

"I beg your pardon, Legolas?"

"Ilostthecreature."

"You lost what?" Mithrander just would not give up.

"I lost the creature! All right Mithrander? I...lost...the...creature." Legolas finally snapped. "That hideous thing you and Aragorn bought us last time you passed through. I lost it."

The wizard leaned forward and looked at him closely.

"You lost Gollem? Legolas! How do you lose a living thing? He is not a handkerchief."

"Because he smelled out the dungeons!" Suddenly Legolas was hit with a brilliant idea. Perhaps he could still turn this around. He could blame the wizard!

"It was your fault Mithrander! You were the one who sent those dwarves our way unsupervised and they have ruined our reputation. Everywhere they go they spread lies about our dungeons. They make us sound like Philistines. It upsets my father so much. We don't even _have_ dungeons normally. They were only ever meant to be ornamental."

"Yes, well," Mithrander had the grace to look slightly ashamed. It was working, Legolas thought. "Perhaps letting them go unaccompanied into Mirkwood was an error but I fail to see how that has anything to do with Gollem."

"Because he made the dungeons smell so badly. It was disgusting and I didn't want a repeat of the dwarves. Elrohir tells me even here they are still talking about us. They say we do not even have plumbing. It is ridiculous!"

"Enough about the dwarves, Legolas! Let them go. You are as fixated as your father. We are not talking about dwarves now and you have yet to explain to me what Gollem's smell has to do with you _losing_ him."

"I let him out. I let him out so I could clean the dungeon to stop any more false rumours of our lack of care. He was under guard of course. How I was to know that horde of orcs was waiting just around the corner?"

"You lost him to the _enemy!"_ Mithrander's look of absolute horror gave Legolas chills. This could not be good. And so what choice did he have but to leap to the attack.

"You did not tell us the enemy would be looking for him! Here you go Thranduil, have this hairless, smelly, ugly creature which we cannot be bothered taking back to Imladris...no mention why, don't tell us he is being hunted by orcs! We knew nothing about him. "

"I told you to keep him in the dungeons, Legolas. That really should have given you a clue."

"A clue for what? You told us to keep the _dwarves_ in the dungeons!" Too late Legolas realised he had possibly gone a step too far as Mithrander drew himself up to his full height and glared down at him.

"I did _not_ tell you to lock the dwarves in dungeons! That was all you own doing."

"They gate crashed our parties!"

" _Enough!"_ The power in the Wizards angry voice made Legolas cringe. "I have had this argument often enough with your father. I will not have it again with you. No more dwarves. What's done is done, Legolas. If you have lost Gollem, you have lost him. It still does not explain why you felt the need to feign unconsciousness."

Legolas dropped his head in shame.

"I cannot tell Aragorn. He will be so _disappointed_ in me. I hate it when he is disappointed. He gets this look in his eyes. It is horrible, Mithrander. My father has sent me here to face the music but I do not want to face it. Not from Aragorn at least!"

"Ahh-" Legolas never found out what the wizard was about to say next for at that very moment the door swung open revealing an astonished Elrond and Aragorn staring at him in disbelief.

"You are awake!" The joy on Aragorn's face made him feel very, very guilty. "Legolas, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine." He tried not to look at his friend, staring resolutely over his shoulder. That was when he saw Elrohir, cautiously shuffling in to the room. Elrohir, who abandoned him. Elrohir who thought him flighty!

"What did you do, Mithrander?" Elrond peered at Legolas curiously. "No don't get up, Legolas!" He pushed the woodelf back onto the bed when he tried to rise. "You have been unwell and must rest."

Legolas sighed heavily. Not this...he didn't want to be sentenced to bedrest like an invalid. He turned to Mithrander with desperation in his gaze.

"Let him get up if he wishes Elrond. The boy will be fine." Luckily for Legolas it seemed the wizard had decided to protect him...somewhat at least.

"We do not know what was wrong with him yet. It is not normal, Mithrander."

"It was allergies, as the boy said, Elrond."

"And I have told you we do not get allergies!"

"You might want to get rid of those marigolds you insisted on planting around the front entrance. Elrond." The wizard said sagely.

"Why?" Elrond was horrified with that suggestion. "I _like_ the marigolds. They bring a burst of colour don't you think."

"The boy is allergic to them...do you want Thranduil to find out you have insisted on poisoning his son?"

"Allergic to marigolds?" Aragorn leaned forward, "How can that be, Mithrander? For he seems completely recovered and yet the marigolds are still there."

"Magic..."The wizard waved his hand vaguely in the air. "I can't divulge my secrets. But you best get rid of them pronto, Elrond. It will wear off quickly. Send Erestor out to deal with it. In the meantime, Legolas, stay away from the marigolds."

It was all Legolas could do not to smile. He should have known he could trust Mithrander to come to his aid!

"Well it is all very odd, Mithrander, that's all I can say." Elrond spluttered. "I have never heard anything like it."

"Oh, I am used to being _odd_ , Lord Elrond." Legolas said struggling to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. That had hurt, that had really hurt...finding out Elrond thought him odd. It was so baseless, so unreasonable. And behind Aragorn there came a muffled squeak from Elrohir.

He hadn't forgotten about Elrohir.

"I think it is fascinating." Aragon exclaimed, "I would like to examine you later Legolas. You are a walking medical miracle!"

"Yes, well," Legolas fixed Aragorn with a fierce stare, "We can be quite _eccentric_ woodelves, in that respect."

The penny didn't drop for Aragorn but Elrohir turned a very pale shade of white.

"Anyway, I find I am quite hungry. That chocolate mousse wasn't quite enough Mithrander." Legolas launched himself to his feet. "I think I will go and get something to eat. If you would excuse me, Lord Elrond, Mithrander." He bowed low and graciously, mustn't let Elrond have any more excuses to look for oddity in his behaviour after all.

"Let me get you some Legolas," Elrohir was anxiously at his side as he walked towards the door. "Let me run ahead and get it for you."

"Oh you don't want to do that, Elrohir, surely." Legolas smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "By the time you came back with it I would probably have changed my mind. You know how _flighty_ I can be."

"No. . . No, you are not flighty, Legolas. I do not think you flighty." Elrohir reached put tentatively to touch Legolas' arm but to no avail and Legolas pushed past him.

"Legolas!" Mithrander called out after him as they exited the room. "I will be speaking to you again later!"

So he was obviously not going to let him off the hook that easily,

"And stay away from the marigolds," Elrond called out anxiously, "Elrohir, keep him away from the marigolds!"

"There are marigolds outside the dining room, Legolas!" Elrohir said as he hurried after him down the corridor. "Perhaps you should stay away from there...go to the kitchen instead."

"I am _not_ allergic to marigolds Elrohir," Legolas said through gritted teeth. He was fuming. It was bad enough Aragorn thought him strange and inconsistent, but Elrohir as well...and the two of them had obviously spoken about him behind his back. What did they do? Wait until he left to go home and then dissect all the odd things he had done that visit?

"But Mithrander said..."

"Mithrander was lying, Elrohir. You know that. You know I was only pretending. He found me out because _you_ abandoned me!"

"My father sent me away! What choice did I have?"

"Oh I am sorry," Legolas finally swung around to face him. "I must have forgotten that. Forgive me, Apparently I have such a short attention span!"

"I didn't mean that Legolas!"

"Oh, you said that to Aragorn but you didn't mean it!"

"I just meant...sometimes you are easily distracted, I didn't mean flighty...I know you don't like that!" Elrohir pleaded.

But it was too late. Legolas was gone, into the dining room, slamming the door behind him. And Elrohir discovered he really didn't want to follow him at all.

He seemed very overwrought.

Perhaps he should just let him calm down a little bit first?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: The incident with the sleeping potion Glorfindel refers to can be found in the story "Culture Shock"**

Legolas had barricaded himself in his room.

He was so determined to keep everyone out he was not content to simply use the lock but had wedged Elrohir's "intruder chair" against the door as well. He didn't want to see any of them. They were all driving him crazy.

Elrond would not let him go outside. He kept appearing from around corners waving his arms wildly and shepherding Legolas well away from any flowers. For goodness sake, he just wanted some fresh air and a stroll in the gardens!

Aragorn followed him round with a slightly fanatical gleam in his eye. As if he was some kind of medical experiment he could not wait to get his hands on. It was most disconcerting. Goodness knows what he would do if he caught up with Legolas...and Legolas did _not_ want to find out.

And Elrohir...,,,Elrohir was moping, trailing miserably behind him with his puppy dog eyes looking appallingly sad. He was going to crack and forgive him, Legolas thought to himself, because he just could not resist that sad look and Elrohir knew it. But he didn't want to forgive him that soon. It hurt, it really hurt that Elrohir thought him flighty. And worse than that, that he discussed it with Aragorn.

He could just see them now, waiting until Legolas rode off into the distance and then whispering to each other behind his back, "What crazy thing did he do this time?" Elbereth knows what they would have to say to each other after this visit.

And so he barricaded himself into his room and hid.

When the door began to rattle he at first thought it must be Elrohir, desperate to talk to him but it was not. It was worse than that.

It was the wizard.

"Legolas Thanduillian!" Mithrander barked through the keyhole. "Let me in! Let me in this instant!"

He could not ignore it. He had no choice but to open the door and let him in. Mithrander would probably burn the door to a chrisp if he didn't anyway.

"What are you doing child? Hiding in here..." The wizard look strangely at the chair tipped up beside the door.

"It is the safest place." Legolas said sulkily, "Since Elrond wants to decontaminate me everytime I set foot outside the door and Aragorn wishes to dissect me—which is all _your_ fault by the way!"

"Ah...yes well, that's exactly what I wanted to speak to you about." Mithrander settled himself into a chair, crossing his legs, leaning back, looking extremely comfortable and not at all guilty.

"What? You are going to tell them all you misdiagnosed my flower allergy?"

"On the contrary... You are going to tell them about the loss of Gollum."

Legolas shook his head vigorously.

"No! I have told you, and that is enough."

But Mithrander simply ignored him.

"Elrond has called a council," he continued as if Legolas had not said anything at all. "Everyone is going to be there, Elves, Dwarves, Men, even hobbits. You can come for Thranduil's folk."

"What? As an afterthought? Well that is really insulting! You invite the dwarves before you invite us."

"Enough of the dwarves, Legolas. I have told you that before." The wizard waved his hand dismissively. "You can come to the council and tell everyone about Gollum then."

"What?" Legolas leapt to his feet in distress. You would have me tell everyone... _everyone._ The dwarves and all! I say no Mithrander. I am not doing that. I am not humiliating myself in public."

"Well," the wizard leaned forward with a smile, "Perhaps you should just have told Aragorn in the first place."

"Oh you are blackmailing me now! I am not having this. I will come to your council because my people deserve representation but I will _not_ be saying anything about the creature and you cannot make me." Legolas stomped his foot at the end of the sentence just to accentuate his determination.

"Can I not?" There was something definitely intimidating about the way the wizard said that. "Do you want to test me little woodelf?"

He did not, he decided. He did not want to test the wizard at all. Instead he threw himself upon his mercy, collapsing to the ground in distress, at least he hoped it looked like distress.

"Mithrander, please!" He wailed, "Do not make me do this. It is so unfair. I was injured trying to reclaim that creature for you. I could have been killed...please!" It always worked with his father...this distressed wailing and reminding him of injury.

It did not work with Mithrander.

"Get up Legolas. It is time to face the music. It will not be that bad."

"Face the music..." Legolas muttered as he hauled himself to his feet brushing off his tunic as he did so. The floor was so dusty, did Elrond not have cleaners? "Now you sound exactly like my father. What is this? Have you been reading the same parenting manual?"

"You are far too good at winding your father around your little finger Legolas. Do not try that with me."

And Legolas' shoulders slumped. It was no good. He was out of ideas.

"I thought you liked me! Why now do you try to destroy me?"

"And that, Legolas, is another bad trait." Mithrander said as he stood and walked to the door. "Over-exaggeration. I _do_ like you, but you need to get this over with. It will not be so bad and it will certainly not destroy you." And with that he sailed out of the door leaving Legolas alone to face the nightmare idea of telling a council of esteemed visitors...,and Dwarves...about his failure.

Somehow he had got this terribly, badly, wrong.

Glorfindel whistled as he strolled along the corridor. It really was a glorious day, but he must not let that distract him. He was off to see Legolas. He had heard the boy had been ill and had not seen him at all since his arrival. It was time to pin him down and check up on him.

There was no answer when he knocked upon the door. Only a deathly silence greeted him and so he gingerly pushed the door open and peered inside.

The first thing he noticed was the room was in darkness and the next thing was a chair strangely and mysteriously leaning up against the door. How odd.

"Legolas?" He called hesitantly into the dark and was just about to turn and leave when a voice floated out towards him.

"Go away!"

"Legolas?" Now that he knew exactly where to look he could see him, huddled on the floor in the corner, head on his hands.

"Legolas, what are you doing, child?" Something was very wrong here. Glorfindel could tell.

"Go away, Glorfindel. I do not want company. The chair was supposed to keep you out."

"The chair?" Glorfindel gazed back at the door in confusion. "Why did you not just use the lock? And why did you want to keep me out?"

"Not you in particular, Glorfindel." Legolas sighed heavily. "All the others, they have been tormenting me."

"Tormenting?" Glorfindel was beginning to get seriously concerned now.

"My life is over, Glorfindel."

"You are an elf, Legolas. Your life is never over." He wondered if he should fetch Elrond. The boy needed cheering up somehow, that much was obvious. Perhaps he had had a row with Elrohir? They were always very volatile.

"What about a walk outside, Legolas, some fresh air?"

"There is nothing I would like more, Glorfindel, but Elrond will not let me go outside!"

Elrond would not let the boy outside? That couldn't be right.

"That sounds rather odd, Legolas-"

"Well that is probably because I _am_ odd, Glorfindel!" Legolas cried. "Elrond says it is so, so it must be! Have you never noticed?"

To tell the truth often he did think the boy somewhat odd. His mind flitted fom idea to idea in a very strange way, but Glorfindel would never tell him so! That would be exceedingly rude.

"Elrond _told_ you that?" He just could not imagine him saying such a thing. It seemed entirely out of character.

"Yes!" He was failing miserably at cheering Legolas up because the boy just seemed to be getting more and more distressed. "Elrond believes me odd, Aragorn says I am eccentric and Elrohir...Elrohir thinks I have a short attention span!"

"They _all_ told you these things? At the same time?"

"Yes, at the same time Glorfindel. They were here in my room and they made sure to tell me how very strange and annoying I was! Now you see why I use the chair to keep them all out."

This was appalling, absolutely appalling and Glorfindel was speechless with horror. It sounded like...bullying! They ganged up against the boy and called him names? And now Elrond kept him trapped inside? If there was one thing you shouldn't do to a wood elf it was keep them inside. Even he knew that!

No wonder Legolas was in such a state. Using randomly arranged chairs to keep himself safe. It was terrible.

But it also made no sense. Why would they do this? None of them were particularly vindictive normally, and he had thought Elrohir loved Legolas. What to do? What to do? He sank down to the floor next to Legolas.

He knew one thing, nobody was being bullied in Imladris on his watch.

"You see..." Legolas mumbled into his hands mournfully, "I thought they liked me but they only wait until I am gone and laugh at me behind my back."

"Do not take it seriously, Legolas, Glofindel said conspiratorially, "Elrond is somewhat odd himself do you not think? With the whole plumbing obsession...and his family tree is littered with people not right in the head. I should know...I met some of them. And as for Aragorn... You do know about his believing he is Beren reincarnated? If that's not eccentric I don't know what is! Who would even want to be that lovesick sop?"

He was rewarded by the smallest of smiles. Now that was better! Somewhat fortified he carried on.

"And don't get me started on Elrohir...Do you not remember when he poisoned me with sleeping potion? And that is just the tip of the iceberg." He was struck then by a thought that made his blood run cold.

"Legolas?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer to this, "Elladan is not involved with this is he?" For he knew Elladan and Legolas did not get on, but he couldn't bear the thought of his sweet Elladan being an accomplice to anything so vicious.

"No," Legolas said forlornly, "Elladan was not here."

That was a relief!

"Well listen," he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly and supportive way. "I will put an end to this for you. I will sort it all out Legolas. Do not worry."

He would see Elrond immediately, demand an explanation and let him know in no uncertain terms why this behaviour had to stop.

"I do not think you _can_ sort it out Glorfindel. Mithrander is going to make me speak at the council. Nobody can sort _him_ out."

Mithrander as well? It just got worse and worse!

"He cannot make you speak at the council if you do not wish to, boy." Glorfindel had had no idea Legolas was this shy, that he struggled with public speaking.

"I said that!" Legolas gasped, "but he told me not to test him. I have no choice, I have to do it. And there will be _dwarves_ there Glorfindel."

And Glorfindel frowned. That wizard was way out of line! That was not the way to deal with someone so self concious and uncertain, by threatening them! He did wonder though at Thranduil not ensuring Legolas had some level of basic speaking skills. He was a prince...it was part of his expected duties. Why had he never noticed this timidity before?

Well it was obvious Legolas had lost all his self confidence being on the recieving end of this situation, but he. Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer, would fix it.

He placed his arm around the shoulders of the boy sitting next to him on the floor.

"Well I will give it my best shot to improve this all for you," he said kindly.

"Just let me try, Legolas. Just let me try."


	7. Chapter 7

Elrond was trying to decide on the seating arrangements for his council when Glorfindel knocked on the door. It was proving to be more than a little complicated, especially now Mithrander was insisting on Legolas attending too. He could see his argument that Thranduil would be more than a little bit annoyed if he left him out, but where to put him?

He had wanted to hold the council outside—in that lovely courtyard, which had a beautiful calming ambience—but there were marigolds all around there. They were so pretty and he _really_ didn't want to have Erestor dig them all up! But what else could he do? He couldn't have Legolas collapsing in the middle of the council. That would ruin everything.

This was what he was pondering on when Glorfindel stormed in.

Yes, he decided, stormed in was the right description for the raging Glorfindel he was faced with. A raging Glorfindel who made no sense.

"What is going on, Elrond? What is the explanation for this behaviour for it is atrocious I tell you! Atrocious!"

"Calm down, Glorfindel," he pleaded, hands in the air. "What are you talking about? What behaviour has upset you so?"

"What behaviour? I will tell you what behaviour. A gang of thugs barricading a child in a room and hurling abuse at him. That's what. I know he is different, and yes, you could say odd...but this is _not_ how we behave Elrond. What did those Feanorians _teach_ you when they raised you? As to what Thranduil will say when he hears of this...I dread to think!"

A gang of thugs? In Imladris? Why had he not heard of this...and what did Thranduil have to do with it? Elbereth! Glorfindel couldn't be talking about Legolas could he?

"Do you mean Legolas, Glorfindel?"

"Of course I mean Legolas. And it _has_ to stop. The boy is traumatised Elrond. You should have seen him. Trapped in his room in the dark...he has stacked chairs around him to try and keep us out! It is _bullying_ Elrond."

Elrond was stunned, absolutely stunned. How had this happened without his knowledge? A gang of Noldor roaming the corridors hurling abuse at the Silvan? It was bizaare. And Legolas had been here many, many times with no problems at all. For goodness sake where was Elrohir when all this happened? Why hadn't he stopped it?

Thank goodness Glorfindel had bought it to his attention.

"Right, well Glorfindel, You are quite correct to tell me. It will stop, I promise. I will speak to Elrohir."

"And Estel! Make sure you speak with Estel as well!"

Why Estel? Elrond wondered. Where there mortals involved in this also? Perhaps it was those men from Minas Tirith? Oh...or maybe the dwarves!

"Perhaps I should speak to the dwarves?" He wondered out loud.

"The dwarves? Are they involved as well? Really Elrond! This is the very limit. You should be ashamed!"

Well, yes, he supposed he should be ashamed. That something like this had been happening in Imladris right under his nose and he had known nothing about it. Why had Erestor not told him? He always knew everything.

"I will get on to it right now Glorfindel. I will speak to Elrohir immediately. Right this minute."

"I am disappointed in you Elrond." Glorfindel said sternly as he turned to leave. "Very disappointed." And Elrond supposed he had every right to be. He was rather disappointed with himself. He had thought he had his finger on the pulse of Imladris but obviously not. He had allowed this council to distract him far too much.

"Oh," Glorfindel said over his shoulder when he reached the door, "and you can tell Mithrander from me, threatening someone who has social phobias is _not_ the way to help them!"

"Right." Elrond spluttered, and he wondered who exactly Mithrander had been threatening? Surely not Legolas because he had _no_ social phobias and Mithrander blatantly favoured him anyway. Help! That was something else to worry about. What would the wizard do to him if he ever discovered his favourite Silvan had been bullied in Imladris? It didn't bear thinking of!

He sent for Elrohir the very minute Glorfindel had departed. He had no idea why his son had not dealt with this immediately. And if he couldn't deal with it, why hadn't he come to him?

Elrohir, when he arrived, seemed anxious, and tired, and very, very sad. He was wearing his puppy dog eyes which were impossible to resist. Elrond just wanted to give his son a hug—but no—he reminded himself, he must get to the bottom of this Legolas thing first.

"Why haven't you come to me about Legolas, Elrohir?" He began by getting straight to the point.

"How do you know!" Elrohir cried, "Who told you?"

"Glorfindel told me." Elrond said firmly, "but I should not have had to wait until then. Why didn't you come straight to me if you couldn't deal with it yourself?"

"Glorfindel? How does he know?"

"It does not matter how he knows, Elrohir. What matters is that things seem to have been allowed to get completely out of hand. Tell me who is in this gang. Who are these thugs?"

And Elrohir simply stared at him with his mouth open like a gaping fish.

"What thugs?"

"The thugs, Elrohir, who are tormenting Legolas. Is it the dwarves?"

"Someone is tormenting Legolas?" Elrohir looked horrified at the news. He obviously did not know!

"Yes, a gang of them Glorfindel says. And they have trapped him in his room and the boy is distraught. How can you not know this?"

"I have not seen Legolas, he is not speaking to me...he is angry with me. I thought that was what you meant. A gang has locked him in his room?"

"Apparently so. But I do not know who...I have a sneaking suspicion it might be the dwarves. Whoever it is I want it to stop. Go and see him and get to the bottom of this Elrohir."

"But he will not see me Father!" For goodness sake, Elrond thought, did the two of them have to have had a lovers tiff right now?

"Then make him see you, Elrohir. If he is as upset as Glorfindel says he is probably sitting there right now wishing you would come."

"Yes, Father." Elrohir backed out of the room in a hurry. "Yes I will see him, I will find out who is responsible for this, believe me!"

"And Elrohir," it suddenly struck him Elrohir might be able to shed some light on the Mithrander business as well. "Do you know anyone who might have a social phobia in Imladris at the moment?"

"A social phobia?" The boy looked blank. "Erestor?"

Hmm, Elrond pondered on that, he supposed it could be Erestor. But why would Mithrander be threatening him? It didn't really add up. Still Glorfindel and Erestor were very close. That would explain Glorfindel's anger about it all. He would have a word with Erestor later, he decided and get to the bottom of it.

He was not going to let things get so far out of his control again.

Elladan had discovered that today Glorfindel was very hard to track down. Sick of circling round Imladris following false leads left and right in an attempt to find him he eventually gave up and headed instead for Glorfindel's rooms. If he waited there long enough Glorfindel was sure to appear.

And he was not wrong.

However the Glorfindel that appeared was a furious, raging, bundle of anger, so much so that Elladan rather hoped he wouldn't actually notice him over in the far corner if he crouched down and made himself as small as possible.

Unfortunately though it seemed Glorfindel was in a throwing mood. Boots, books, even a cup were sent flying around the room and one of them, (the right boot to be exact) hit Elladan straight in the middle of his chest.

"Ouch!" No matter how quiet he wanted to stay he could not stop himself crying out. It hurt!

"Elladan!" He was discovered. "Did I hit you? I am sorry. I didn't see you!" Glorfindel was at his side in an instant, all contrition.

"It is nothing, Glorfindel, nothing." Elladan winced. When Glorfindel was in this mood he did not want to antagonise him. "You seem upset...what is wrong?" He knew that was the understatement of the year.

"What is wrong?" Glorfindel immediately sprang into his dramatic mode. "I will tell you what is wrong. I found Legolas barricaded into his room, terrified by what can only be described as a bunch of bullies."

"What?" There was so much wrong with this statement Elladan did not know where to begin.

"You heard what I said. It was shameful. The boy was a complete mess when I reached him."

That did not sound like the Legolas Elladan knew.

"If he was barricaded into his room how did you reach him in the first place?" He asked.

And Glorfindel hesitated.

"Well...I opened the door. But he had a strange arrangement of chairs there trying to keep us all out."

"Chairs? A barricade of chairs? Where did he get them all?"

"Well only one chair which was possibly why it was not very effective." Glorfindel said defensively.

"One chair? That is not a barricade, Glorfindel."

"A heavy chair." Glorfindel was determined not to let it go. "And the chair is not important Elladan. Why are you only focusing on the chair? The important thing is your brothers and your father have been ridiculing him to the point of tears."

Now Elladan knew Glorfindel must be delusional. His brothers and his father?

"Glorfindel...listen to yourself. That just cannot be. My brothers? My father? That is ridiculous."

"I tell you it is true. Why would the boy tell me lies."

"But Elrohir is moping around because Legolas will not speak to him. They have had a falling out although he won't tell me why. He is distraught though. Legolas is his heart. Much as he is a fool for that, it is still how it is."

"Perhaps they have had a falling out because he has been ganging up on him and calling him names...and that is why he won't tell you about it!" Glorfindel said triumphantly.

"It just makes no sense Glorfindel. Why would he do that?"

Glorfindel paused for thought.

"Legolas did not tell me why. And I can see how it seems strange now that I think on it. Perhaps they simply took some teasing too far? Got carried away?"

Estel _was_ guilty of teasing Legolas at times but it was all good natured and Legolas would forgive Estel anything. And he would never have teased him to the point of tears.

"But my father? My father involved in teasing? Come on Glorfindel!"

"Ah!" Glorfindel leapt on that in triumph, "I have spoken to your father and he admitted it! He said he would speak to Elrohir and so that must be true also. He even told me the dwarves had been involved!"

"The dwarves?" Elladan was shocked to his core. His father had admitted bullying Legolas? "Are you sure? My father has gone with the dwarves to tease Legolas and Estel and Elrohir have joined him?"

"Yes! He told me so himself, Elladan. And when I said I was disappointed in him he did not argue."

"Are they all unwell do you think, Glorfindel? Is there something wrong with them? Perhaps the stress of this council has got to Father?" Elladan frowned in thought, "Or an evil influence of some kind? Perhaps we should tell Mithrander?"

"Mithrander!" The mention of the Wizards name only made Glorfindel even more angry. "Do not talk to me about Mithrander!"

He turned and stared at Elladan then intently.

"But that gives me an idea, Elladan. You are good at public speaking."

"Now I am," Elladan exclaimed, "but it wasn't always so. I used to be appallingly bad until Erestor coached me. I am too quiet to be really good."

"But that's perfect!" Glorfindel said enthusiastically. "Mithrander is insisting Legolas speak at the council and the poor child is terrified. Perhaps you could give him some pointers."

It was another statement that made no sense.

"Legolas has never struck me as someone who would struggle with public speaking, Glorfindel. He has plenty of confidence and is not at all quiet."

"Have you ever seen him making a speech?" Glorfindel countered.

"Well no...but the occasion hasn't really arisen before now."

"Because he cannot do it! I tell you, he was very specific. He was frightened. But if you will not do this for me perhaps I will just ask Erestor himself."

Oh that was not fair, Elladan thought. Glorfindel knew if he put it that way he could not say no.

"We do not get on, Glorfindel. I am sure he will not take it well coming from me."

"Just try, Elladan. You are the perfect person. You can show him how you conquered the fear yourself! If he will not listen then I will think of another plan...please...for me."

And what could Elladan do? He had to say yes. He could never refuse Glorfindel when he asked like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Strangely, when Glorfindel departed Legolas found he felt much better. Not that he kidded himself that Glorfindel could sort the mess out—that was never going to happen. But the idea Glorfindel thought Elrond's entire family odd did make him smile.

He got up from his moping on the floor and threw open the curtains letting the sunlight stream in. It really was a glorious day and he felt like going for a ride. Perhaps he and Elrohir could go out to that pool they had discovered last time he was here? The one with the waterfall. It was a long ride, the sun was hot so when they got there they would need to cool down. He could remove Elrohir's clothing item by item, have a quick swim and then they could—but wait. He was still angry with Elrohir. He wasn't talking to him, which was a shame because he was really in the mood for some after-swim activities. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he forgave him?

He was in the process of setting the upturned chair on its feet when his door swung open unexpectedly leaving him stranded, staring in surprise, the chair in his hands.

"Legolas!" It was Elrohir who tumbled into the room, wide eyed and breathless. This was excellent. They could have that trip down to the waterfall after all.

"Are you all right, Legolas? I am sorry I wasn't here for you!" Great, Legolas thought, Elrohir was in one of his over anxious moods. It was probably his fault, He shouldn't have sulked with him for so long.

"I am fine." He said emphatically. "It is good you are here because I was just-"

"You can put the chair down, Legolas." Elrohir interrupted him, "I won't hurt you, you do not need to defend yourself from me."

Legolas frowned as he placed the chair back on the floor. Of course he didn't need to defend himself from Elrohir, and if he did he would hardly use a chair when he had a set of perfectly good knives.

"I know you won't hurt me. Why would you? Anyway I was wondering if we-"

"We need to talk about what has happened." Elrohir placed a gentle hand upon his arm. The touch sent an electric shock though him. Elbereth, Elrohir was gorgeous. Could they not just leave on the ride already? Did Elrohir have to choose today to want to discuss everything in detail?

"You must be so traumatised." Elrohir continued.

Traumatised because Elrohir wanted to talk instead of something much more pleasant, Legolas thought. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Not particularly," he shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Anyway Elrohir, I would like to get out of here. Shall we go for a ride?" Surely once he got Elrohir down by the waterfall nature would just take its course.

"Oh you shouldn't run away from this Legolas. You need to face it head on. Fight back. I will be right by your side. We will confront them together"

That was when Legolas realised Elrohir had very possibly lost his mind. Glorfindel had obviously told him about the council—of course—who else would he go to if he was sorting Legolas' life out. But who in their right mind confronted Mithrander? Only someone with a death wish.

"Um...I would rather not," he said uncertainly backing away from Elrohir ever so slightly. "I don't think that's a good idea, Elrohir. It could quite possibly be very dangerous."

"Oh, Legolas," Elrohir stepped towards him and lifted his hand to stroke his cheek. The touch lit him on fire. Did he have to be _so_ desirable? "What have they done to you? Where has my courageous Silvan gone?"

"I still have plenty of courage Elrohir!" He didn't understand why Elrohir was suddenly so foolhardy. "But I have seen him in action at the Battle of the Five Armies, he has fireballs, Elrohir! Fireballs!"

And Elrohir frowned in concern.

"Did you not have a head injury at the Battle of the Five Armies, Legolas?"

"No! Well, not much of one. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because," Elrohir was very gentle now, as if he was speaking to an imbecile. Was he insulting him? "Because dwarves do not have fireballs, Legolas. Perhaps it was just a disturbance in your vision that made you think that?"

"Not the dwarves!" He felt as if he was trapped in some strange alternative universe in which Elrohir was experiencing something completely different from himself. "I am not mad, Elrohir. Not the dwarves. Mithrander! He has the fireballs and I do _not_ want to confront him! Not at all."

"Mithrander?" The look of absolute horror and disbelief on Elrohir's face was confusing. "Mithrander is in the Gang of Thugs?"

"What Gang of Thugs?"

"The Gang of Thugs rampaging through Imladris. The ones who trapped you in your room and tormented you. I suppose Mithrander _is_ very chummy with the dwarves but I would never have thought he would stoop to that!"

Now Legolas was _sure_ Elrohir wasin a different universe from himself.

"I have not been tormented by a Gang of Thugs, Elrohir."

"You do not have to hide it from me. It is nothing to be ashamed of, Legolas. I am sure they were very frightening even if they were short." Elrohir was insistent.

And Legolas lost his patience.

"I have _not_ been tormented by a Gang of Thugs, Elrohir. No thugs would dare torment me anyway, especially short ones!"

"But what about Mithrander! If he is the ring leader...no wonder you hid in your room."

Legolas sighed, he didn't know why getting his lover to accompany him on a pleasant trip for extracurricular activities at a waterfall had to be so difficult.

"I have been hiding in my room, Elrohir, because I was angry with you. I haven't seen any thugs. Short ones or tall ones. I thought you wished me to confront Mithrander because he is making me speak at the council. Not because he is rampaging the valley tormenting people. And now I have forgiven you and I want to go on a ride to our waterfall with you and you will not stop going on about things that make absolutely no sense to me."

"You haven't seen any thugs? My father said..."

"Forget it Elrohir!" Legolas almost yelled it, he was so frustrated with this conversation that was going nowhere. "There are no thugs. I don't know what your father meant but whatever it is it doesn't include me!"

"And Mithrander..."

"Is making me speak at the council. He wants me to tell everyone about the creature there. Everyone! He is not terrorising me...unless you count that."

And finally Elrohir was silent...or almost silent.

"But Father..."

"Elrohir! Did you not hear me? I want to take you to the waterfall and ravish you. We have had no time together which has not involved me pretending to be unconscious since I got here. Are you up for ravishment or not?"

"The Thugs..."

"Are not invited to join in the ravishing."

"Mithrander.."

"Is not invited either. I have _no_ wish to ravish him."

Legolas sighed then and cupped Elrohir's face between his hands.

"Forget these mysterious thugs, forget Mithrander. Come with me and let us leave all this behind. It is always better when we have been fighting... You know that." He gave Elrohir his most beguiling look. The one he used to use all the time with guaranteed results. Since Elrohir, of course there were far less opportunities to beguile and he wondered...,did it still work?

It seemed it did.

As it turned out the waterfall trip was a very satisfactory one. _Very_ satisfactory indeed, Legolas thought. He felt so much better now. All the tension had simply drifted away. And even Elrohir seemed to have forgotten about all the nonsense he was babbling earlier.

Thugs? In Imladris? Seriously, sometimes he worried about Elrohir's cognitive processes.

Even the prospect of telling Elrond's council he had lost the creature seemed easier now. So Aragorn would look at him with that "Legolas, I thought better of you" look of his. He could withstand that. Mithrander was right. He just needed to get it over and done with. So what if the dwarves looked down their noses at him...they were still short, fat and hairy, whereas he...he was Legolas! Being with Elrohir always made him feel indestructible.

And so he was walking on air when he opened the door to his room. It didn't last long, for when he opened the door, sitting there, waiting for him was the wrong twin.

What was Elladan _doing_ there?

They were identical, the twins, they looked the same. Exactly the same. Legolas knew, of course, who was Elladan and who was Elrohir for he could feel their fea, their spirit, and their spirits were completely different. But the outside of them...exactly the same. It discomforted him sometimes, their similarity and it did that now.

He had just walked away from Elrohir and yet it was as if he sat here in front of him ...although it was not him. It felt like a warping of his reality and it was very very, disconcerting.

He reacted to this strange and uncomfortable feeling with bad temper.

"And what are _you_ doing here?"

"Legolas," Elladan rose to his feet, "I hoped I might be of help to you."

"I hardly think so, Elladan! What help could you be to me?" Legolas laughed aloud at the thought. That Elladan would even want to help him was just absurd.

But Elladan persisted. He would not be put off.

"Glorfindel told me you will be speaking at Father's council."

Glorfindel told him? How dare he? Why did he think for a moment Legolas wanted Elladan making fun of him...laughing at the fact he had lost the creature? It would have been bad enough having him find out in the meeting...but Glorfindel _told him?_

Then Legolas remembered Glorfindel didn't actually know about the creature. So what exactly had he told Elladan?

"Yes." He said trying to be noncommittal, "What of it?"

"He mentioned..." Elladan looked distinctly uncomfortable now, "Look, Legolas, this is not my idea. But Glorfindel said you had problems with public speaking. He thought I could help...he asked me to help because I used to... I used to be hopeless at it. But I understand that you do not want any help from me, why would you? Let me just leave."

And Legolas suddenly realised he was completely in the wrong.

Never mind that Elladan could not be further off the beaten track if he tried. Legolas did not have problems with public speaking, in fact he had simply made a major mess of things and didn't want to confess to it. But Elladan was here, despite knowing Legolas didn't much like him. Here to try and help him with his non-existent problem.

It was hardly Elladan's fault he looked exactly like Elrohir and that made Legolas feel very awkward.

"No Elladan, Don't leave." Since Elladan had put himself out to sit here and take Legolas' misplaced disdain the least he could do was humour him. "I am interested in hearing what you have to say."

Now he hadn't actually told Elladan he did have problems speaking in public so Legolas decided it wasn't exactly lying.

"Oh!" Elladan obviously hadn't expected that. In fact it seemed he hadn't anticipated what to say next at all. "Well..." He trailed to halt.

It was rather strange sitting there, both of them staring and saying nothing. In the end Legolas couldn't stand it.

"So are you having trouble with your public speaking now?" He asked.

"This is not public speaking, Legolas. You are one elf. Not a crowd."

"One elf you are not comfortable speaking to...is it not the same? How does Glorfindel think you can help me in the first place?" Legolas asked intently, "When we never know what to say to each other anyway?"

"Erestor tutored me when I was younger. He thought I could pass on his advice."

Hmm... Legolas thought he might just be interested to hear what Erestor had to say about speech making.

"And that advice was?"

Elladan smiled,

"He told me to imagine my audience naked."

"What?" Legolas was struck by a sudden overwhelming need to cover himself up. "You are not doing that now are you!"

"No!" Elladan looked horrified at the idea, "I told you...I am talking about a crowd. If you imagine them all naked they are so much less intimidating. It works Legolas I swear it."

Legolas struggled desperately to remember if he had ever...ever, been present when Elladan was giving a speech. Just thought of it made him cross his legs.

"If you are ever speaking and I am there, Elladan," he pleaded, "Do _not_ look at me!" He made a mental note to always be in the very back row whenever Elladan had anything to say.

"Just try it, Legolas. Try it tomorrow at the council and you will be surprised. "

And Legolas thought...perhaps he would. He had nothing to lose after all.

"I am sorry about my Father," Elladan said then as he stood to go. "And my brothers. I do not know what got into them...I hope you can forgive them. It is so out of character, it makes me wonder about an outside influence."

He was having it again, Legolas thought. That strange feeling that he was existing in a place which was completely different to where everyone else obviously was, for what was Elladan talking about now?

Well he would put Elladan's mind at rest, that was the least he could do, no matter what strange paranoia had control of him.

"Rest assured, Elladan. There are no evil influences over Elrohir. I have tested him throughly this afternoon and he is well and truly Elrohir at his best!"

And Elladan pulled a face then backing rapidly out of the room.

"I don't want to hear it Legolas. But you are more forgiving than I would be. I am truly sorry for their behaviour. I only hope my brother has been as regretful and repentant as he should be."

And Legolas was left wondering...just what had Elrohir done that was so bad?

And why didn't he know about it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:I have paraphrased Legolas' words at the council but Aragorn's are a direct quote from Tolkien. Have to acknowledge those don't belong to me.**

In the morning it was all gone.

All the confidence, the surety that he could face the council, the outer shell that would mean he could face his embarrassment...it was all gone, and Legolas was left feeling he could not do this at all.

He should be going there now. He should be striding across the courtyard with confidence. Instead he sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

He did not even lift it up at the knock at his door.

"Legolas... We should be going to the council."

It was Elrohir, of course.

"Legolas?"

He heard the sound of Elrohir's steps as he walked across the floor, then felt the weight of his hand upon his shoulder.

"I cannot do this." He said sadly.

"Yes, you can. It will not be so bad."

"Oh, it is alright for you, Elrohir. Son of Elrond. No one looks askance at you in this place. They follow you around and worship the ground you walk on. No one judges _you_! I have failed my father. They will all judge him and find him lacking, as they already do. They will make this his fault and it is not. They think us fools and savages and I have just proved to them it is true."

"They will need to get through me before they judge you!" Elrohir's sweet voice was rough with emotion as he spoke, but it did not help.

"You cannot change their thoughts Elrohir. They will not say it to my face. They will whisper it behind my back."

A second knock drew Elrohir from his side and the absense of his hand, his touch, made Legolas ache inside.

"Mithrander." Elrohir sounded dangerously disapproving as he let the wizard into the room. Of course it was Mithrander come to ensure he went to his doom.

"Legolas, It is time to go. Get moving child, you will only make Elrond bad tempered and anxious if we stray from his timetable. "

"Is this really necessary Mithrander?" Elrohir interrupted before Legolas could even form a reply in his head. "Look at him. He has told you what happened, can you not relay it to the council for him? Must you humiliate him publically? What are you trying to achieve?"

Elrohir was angry, very angry.

But Mithrander, it seemed, was immune to angry Noldor. Ignoring Elrohir, he walked across to Legolas and stood in front of him.

"Legolas. Look at me." There was no disobeying that voice, although the thought of trying to did flit across Legolas' mind briefly to see what would actually happen. He was always his own worst enemy.

Still in the end he saw sense and lifted his head.

"There are bigger forces than you know at play here." the wizard said. "This is more important than the Greenwood or Imladris, than Noldor or Sindar. It goes beyond what the two of you can see. Hopefully by the end of today you will understand. It is important we hear what you have to say Legolas. From your mouth, the details _you_ know. You have a part to play in this and I will see that you play it. What does it matter, child, what a handful of Noldor might think of you? Does not the most important one already hold you in the highest esteem?"

Mithrander waved a hand towards Elrohir and Legolas gazed at him. What did it matter indeed what anyone else said. Elrohir believed in him.

"They will pour scorn upon my Father." He said in the end for that was what bothered him most. "And he does not deserve it."

But the wizard simply laughed.

"Thranduil has broad shoulders. I do not think he will care what Elrond's people have to say. Come on now." He was suddenly all business. "I do _not_ wish to have to endure one of Elrond's lectures before we have even begun."

It was only as they walked across the courtyard Legolas remembered those parting words from Elladan the day before.

"Elrohir?" He turned and asked, "Have you done something wrong I do not know about?"

Elrohir stopped in his tracks,

"No..." He frowned in concentration, "At least I don't think so."

"There is nothing you feel regretful about, remorseful?"

"Not this week. Should there be?"

"No, of course not." Legolas continued walking, hurrying to catch up to the wizard who was striding ahead. Perhaps Elladan had it wrong...or perhaps he was just trying to make trouble between them? It would not be the first time.

"Would you tell me if there were?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course!" Elrohir was adamant. Yes, that must be it, Legolas decided. Elladan stirring up trouble. He should have known...still, the advice about public speaking he had given him had seemed reasonable enough. He would still try it, he thought. It could not hurt.

The council turned out to be possibly the most boring meeting he had ever had the misfortune to attend.

It was truly endless...all this talk about Gondor, who cared about Gondor? Well Aragorn obviously did—he supposed he had to—but who else cared about Gondor? And then there was a dwarven saga in which they carried on and on about their belief Sauron was trying to bribe them.

 _So_ attention seeking.

Legolas was bored, The whole thing was so utterly devoid of interest that he decided to try out Elladan's trick just for amusements sake. Perhaps it would keep him awake?

By some luck Elrohir was sitting right opposite him. Oh this was good...because Elrohir was most delicious to look at without clothes to obscure his gorgeousness. He could stare at him all day, and so he did...well at least at first he did.

But then his eyes wandered, they did that sometimes, completely without his knowledge almost. His father was always berating his lack of focus. And if he couldn't focus on Elrohir naked what could he focus on? There truly was no hope.

It was unfortunate that Elrond was sitting next to his son.

It was the one thing Legolas did not want to see. A naked Elrond.

It was traumatic, horrendous, apocalyptic. An image that burnt itself into his retinas and stayed there. No, no, he did not want to be imagining this! He squeezed his eyes shut but despite that he could still see it. He had to find something to remove naked Elrond from his brain.

In desperation he sought the pleasing sight of Elrohir again but his sense of direction was never the best under pressure and instead of turning left he turned right...so it was Elladan he looked at instead.

Elladan who looked so like Elrohir but was not Elrohir. And Legolas discovered in the flesh he was just as gorgeous, just as desirable, and this was _not_ helping at all. He should not be looking at Elladan like this. What was he thinking?

The world was pressing down on him, naked Noldor everywhere. Too attractive, not attractive enough...his lovers identical brother, (and now he knew they _were_ completely identical)...why had he even begun this?

He looked away from the Noldor. If he kept his eyes off them all would be fine. He turned his head towards Aragorn instead. He had seen him naked many a time when they had been traveling in the wilds so this was no big deal. In fact Aragorn was rather ridiculously modest and it cheered Legolas no end to think of the discomfort his friend would suffer if he discovered he was sitting undressed in the middle of a council in reality!

Legolas realised he needed to concentrate for what were they saying? The tone had become grave and serious...and Aragorn was frowning at him most disapprovingly even before he had said anything. Perhaps he knew he was daydreaming and not listening.

It was then Gandalf mentioned the One Ring, and the creature and his connection with Mordor. It was then Legolas' blood ran cold, as a crystal clear understanding of exactly what the loss of the creature really meant washed over him.

This was really bad!

In the end he didn't need Elladan's trick to help him speak. He leapt to his feet before he even thought about it.

"Alas! Alas!" He cried, "This is terrible and I have only just now realised just how terrible. Gollum has escaped to the enemy!"

And all his fears came true for Aragorn joined him on his feet.

"How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"

It was exactly what he had imagined, blaming his father, pouring scorn upon his people, all of it his fault and for a moment he was riveted to the spot unable to speak.

And then all hell broke loose.

Glorfindel—and in Legolas' minds eye he was a naked Glorfindel—charged across the courtyard to stand between him and Aragorn, and despite the woodelf's distress he could not help but notice naked Glorfindel was truly magnificent . How did Elladan get so lucky?

"This will stop! This will stop right now Estel!" Naked Glorfindel was also furious.

"There will be no more of this bullying! You will take that back. Elrond, I thought you had dealt with this? You promised me."

"What?" Elrond's mouth gaped open in surprise. "Sit down, Glorfindel."

"Sit down and let your sons bully this child?" Naked Glorfindel waved his arm towards the stunned Legolas who wondered if he should protest. He did not want to be described as a child in front of these dwarves.

"Estel was one of the bullies?" Elrond stared at Aragorn in horror. "Estel! How could you?"

"I am not bullying him Father." Aragorn was white faced with shock, "As if I would!"

And none of it made sense to Legolas. None of it at all, Not Glorfindel's anger. Not Aragorn's shock or Elrond's horror.

Bullying?

Had the world gone mad?


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is especially for Ziggy.**

 **sorry about the long hiatus...had come,etely forgotten about this story!**

Elrohir had always hated meetings, especially his father's meetings.

They just weren't his thing. They took too long, his father obsessed about the timetable and it seemed to him suddenly, when they walked into a meeting, a spell was cast over the participants meaning they instantly took 100 words to say what they could have easily said in 10.

This council was no exception to that rule.

He was sitting next to his father—as he always had to—looking regal, as was expected.

"Just sit there and look important," his father had said to him. "You don't have to open your mouth, Elrohir. No one expects that. Just put on one of your intimidating scowls."

"If I don't have to speak why do you even need me there?"

Elrond had sighed, "To show a united front, boy."

"But these are our allies. They already know we are united, Father" He really didn't want to go to this for he knew it would be tedious and his face would get sore from all the scowling.

"Elladan wants to go and I cannot have one son there without the other! Now be quiet, Elrohir. It is not a hard task I ask of you."

Trust Elladan, Elrohir thought. Trust him to _want_ to go. He liked these kind of things, all the politics that bored Elrohir to tears Elladan actually enjoyed.

And so here he sat...scowling. He had wanted to sit next to Legolas because Legolas was a defeated mess and needed his support, but oh, no, his Father wouldn't have a bar of that! Apparently there was an intricate seating plan that meant Elrohir had to be as far away from Legolas as possible. The other side of the circle to be exact. And if you listened to his father the sky would fall in if the seating plan was altered in even the tiniest way.

It didn't bode well for the rest of the meeting.

Well, he was stuck here. He thought, and if he could not support Legolas by sitting next him he would do it from afar.

And Legolas, from what he could see, was behaving very oddly. First he stared at Elrohir as if he wanted to continue that very pleasant interlude they had had down by the waterfall. Now Elrohir would normally be all up for that...but it was rather inappropriate in the middle of a council meeting and if Legolas kept being so obvious Father would notice and he would just get Elrohir in trouble.

He tried sending Legolas secret mind messages, the way he could with Elladan...but that was an abject failure as it always was. He could never make sense of the messages he recieved from Legolas' mind. They were always chaotic. Today it seemed as if Legolas was thinking of Elrohir's Father without clothes on...and that could not be right! Surely Legolas did not have a secret crush on Elrond...did he?

He became so caught up in examining this, trying to analyse any signs there might have been that this could be true—and there were none—that he missed a big chunk of the meeting and only Glorfindel jumping to his feet and shouting at Estel regained his attention.

"This will stop! This will stop right now, Estel!" Glorfindel was furiously yelling in the middle of the Council. "There will be no more of this bullying! You will take that back. Elrond, I thought you had dealt with this? You promised me."

Could this be? Did Glorfindel mean _Estel_ was a part of the Gang of Thugs his father had told him about?

Had _Estel_ been bullying Legolas?

Legolas had denied there was any Gang. Wholeheartedly denied it, but of course he would...if Estel was involved. They were so close normally. It would be crushing for poor Legolas if Estel had started ganging up with the dwarves against him.

"Estel was one of the bullies? Estel! How could you?" Elrond was shocked and so he should be, Elrohir thought. It was all he needed to hear. This had gone far enough and got completely out of hand. He was not letting anyone bully his beloved Legolas, _especially_ not his own little brother.

Not bothering to think any further about it he leapt to his feet and joined in the fray.

"How dare you?" He cried, stepping in front of Legolas, between him and Estel. He would defend him to his last, Elrohir thought, and he hoped Legolas was noticing how romantic this was.

"He has been _ill_! Leave him alone. How dare you gang up on him, you and those _dwarves!"_

In the back of his mind he did remember Legolas had not actually been ill at all, but that was a minor point surely, and Estel didn't know that. Plus it sounded so dramatic when he brought that up.

"I haven't Elrohir!" Estel held his hands up in supplication. "I have done nothing to him I promise."

He seemed so genuine that for a moment Elrohir hesitated, it was getting hard to think, especially since the dwarves were now shouting as well. But then he remembered Glorfindel had said it was so...and Glorfindel was _always_ right _—never_ wrong.

He was suddenly very angry, very angry indeed, for he loved Legolas with all his heart and the thought of him being bullied, by Elrohir's own family, in Elrohir's own home was to terrible to countenance. It made his blood boil. And so without any more thought he let loose with a punch that threw Aragorn to the floor.

Elladan was daydreaming through most of the council. He knew he shouldn't. He knew this was vitally important to the fate of Middle Earth, but he just couldn't _help_ it. It was all so very, very, boring. Worse even than the worst of Fathers "We Must Fix the Plumbing" meetings.

He did notice about halfway through Legolas looking at him very strangely...it was almost as if he was...no. Surely not. He had told Legolas to imagine people naked when he was _speaking_. Not simply when Father was droning on and on...he wouldn't...couldn't be doing that _now_ could he? And not imagining _Elladan_ naked! That was not the point AT all.

He must be misinterpreting that look he finally decided. Though it wasn't a look he usually had _any_ trouble misinterpreting at all.

His contemplating this was brought to a sudden halt when Legolas leapt to his feet crying out in distress,

Alas! Alas! This is terrible and I have only just now realised just how terrible. Gollum has escaped to the enemy!"

He was obviously very upset and Elladan—distracted as he had been by the sudden fear he may have accidently discovered Legolas fancied him—struggled to work out exactly what was wrong.

Who was Gollum again?

He did not have much time to ponder, because whoever Gollum was it was obvious Aragorn was very, very, unhappy Legolas had lost him.

"How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?" He cried.

That was rather harsh...Elladan though. A bit on the mean side. He was sure Legolas hadn't lost this Gollum deliberately and including the whole of Thranduil's folk in his displeasure was certainly unfair.

Then Glorfindel went totally and completely mad.

Elladan had known Glorfindel was wildly upset about this "Legolas Bullying" situation, but he hadn't expected him to take the whole thing public. Yes, Aragorn was out of line and Legolas did look upset but still...leaping up in front of everyone shouting like a mad man? Elladan was not sure this was the way to go about things.

He was even less sure when his brother stood up to join in. This could only go badly, badly, wrong.

And, it turned out, he was right about that.

Elrohir was enraged, and when Elrohir was enraged things always went badly. Elladan was relieved at least it meant Glorfindel _must_ have had that part wrong. There was no way this furious Elrohir could have had any part in the bullying—though Aragorn was certainly looking more and more guilty.

Elrohir was raging on and on. Despite Legolas frantically pulling at his cloak to get his attention, despite the increasing clamour from the dwarves as Elrohir included them in his accusations. He was out of control. Something he proved when he suddenly lost control and punched Aragorn solidly in the face. The punch connected with a sickening thump.

Oh Dear, Elladan thought to himself. Father is _not_ going to like this.

"Enough!" Mithrander was on his feet, waving that dangerous staff of his and they all froze. Every single one of them.

"This is enough. We discuss the very survival of Middle Earth here and the lot of you squable like children!"

No one dared to answer him back. Not even Elrond...well none but Glorfindel—who was magnificent, Elladan did hope everyone noticed that.

"They have been bullying this child Mithrander. I could not sit down and say nothing!" He protested.

"No one has been bullying me!" Legolas had found his voice it seemed.

"Enough I said!" Both Legolas and Glorfindel cringed under the Wizards displeasure. "We will sort this out later. Sit down and be quiet all of you."

Mithrander bent down and extended a hand to Aragorn hauling him to his feet where he swayed, one hand cradling his cheek which must be sore, Elladan thought. It must be very, very, sore.

But despite that it seemed even Aragorn was not to be spared a telling off.

"That was uncalled for Estel. Your words were hurtful. In a public forum no less. Apologise." Mithrander snapped at him.

"Apologise? Is Elrohir going to apologise to me for public battery? Is Glorfindel going to apologise for wildly untrue accusations?"

"I do not have time to sort out the problems of all of you now." Mithrander frowned, "so I will start with this. Apologise to Legolas, sit down...and let us carry on with this interminable meeting!"

And Aragorn hung his head. He knew what was good for him. In fact Elladan was surprised he had dared to speak back in the first place.

"I am sorry." He muttered.

"I am sorry, Legolas!" The wizard was not letting him off that easily.

"I am sorry, Legolas..." He may have said it but Elladan did not think Aragorn was sorry in the slightest.

"I am sorry, Legolas for..." Mithrander lifted and eyebrow in displeasure. "Make it sound like you mean it."

"I am sorry, Legolas for my hurtful words of earlier." Aragorn muttered resentfully. Elladan did not think that sounded like he meant it at all but it was obviously all Mithrander was going to get.

"Thats better." Mithrander swirled his cloak and marched back to his seat. "And Elrond..." He added just before he sat down.

"A good parenting manual wouldn't go amiss here I think. Discipline. That's what they need."


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas completely missed the rest of the council meeting. He was too busy fuming.

He was absolutely, completely, furious with Elrohir.

What did he think he was doing?

Making Legolas a laughing stock, that was what. Suggesting he was such a weakling he would let others bully him...including a Man...and worse than that, Dwarves! It was unheard of, the Son of Thranduil being bullied by Dwarves.

He was not particularly happy with Glorfindel either. It was him who had bought the subject up in the first place, but at least he had not resorted to public brawling.

The whole situation was mortifying.

And so the conclusion of the Council of Elrond passed him by. In the end they seemed to have decided to send a funny little hobbit fellow into Mordor with the One Ring.

What were they thinking?

It would mean the end of Arda, Legolas thought. It was such a ridiculous decision...of all the people there to choose to send with this ring, this chap was ludicrous. But who was he to argue? _Just a bullied Woodelf, that's all._ He thought to himself, glaring at Elrohir. _A bullied woodelf who is FLIGHTY, what's more._

He hadn't forgotten Elrohir letting Aragorn call him flighty, saying he had a short attention span...oh no. No he hadn't!

Too late he realised the Council was dispersing and he really should have faded away long before now if he wanted to fly under Mithrandir's radar. While brooding about Elrohir he had missed his chance.

"Right!" Mithrandir addressed the remnants of the council, the twins and Elrond, Glorfindel, Aragorn, Legolas—all of whom looked determinedly at their feet, the sky, anywhere but Mithrandir. "Now we sort out this ridiculous mess. I am ashamed of you all. You six—in my study; now!"

And he swept away, his cloak billowing out behind him dramatically as he went. They stood and stared as he strode away. It was Elladan who was brave enough—or foolish enough—to say what they all were thinking, when he turned to Glorfindel.

"He does not even _have_ a study here."

It turned out the study Mithrander referred to was—infact—Elrond's. And there was much grumbling from Elrond when they all finally shuffled in to it.

" _His_ study...Since when is this _his_ study? Who leads Imladris anyway...I do _not_ think it is Mithrander...why am I even here?" He muttered under his breath resentfully.

"You are here, Elrond..." Mithrander said haughtily from behind Elrond's own desk, "because your people seem to be completely out of control." And he swept his hand dramatically across the rest of the miserable group. "It is so bad I do not even know where to start."

"Why don't you start with why Glorfindel saw fit to disparage me unfairly in front of all and sundry!" cried Aragorn, rubbing his sore jaw. "And why Elrohir thought causing grievous bodily harm was the way to go...and why _you_ let them do it with no consquences."

"I did _not_ let them do _anything_ with no consquences, Estel!" The wizard roared. "The consequences start here!"

Even the brave Balrog slayer quivered slightly at that.

But only slightly, then he found his voice.

"If you do not wish to be disparaged Estel," he protested, "then do not pick on those weaker than you, especially in public!"

"I am _not_ weaker than him!"

"I did not pick on him!"

It was a chorus of denial from Aragorn and Legolas.

"STOP IT!" The roar from the wizard sent them all into silence.

"Glorfindel," Gandalf carried on with a sigh, "While we are all in agreement that Estel's words in the council were harsh and unwise—"

" _Are_ we?" There was a resentful mutter from Aragorn, but Gandalf simply rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

"While we are ALL in agreement Estel spoke out of line there it hardly meets the definition of _picking on_ Legolas and certainly did not merit a dramatic and public demonstration of idiocy from yourself."

"Idiocy?" Glorfindel was horrified. "What you are not understanding, Mithrander, is that there is a history here. This is not the first time Estel has slandered Legolas...it is ongoing and I could not stand by and let it happen."

And Aragorn gave a gasp of horror.

"I have not _slandered_ him! What are you talking about?"

"Tell him, Legolas." Glorfindel pleaded. "Tell Mithrander what they have been doing to you, about the bullying. It is not limited to Estel," he continued, "Elrohir and Elrond have been involved in this as well."

"What?!" Elrohir and Elrond were unified in thier shock at that statement.

"I have not bullied him!" Elrond said sternly. "Cease spreading these malicious lies immediately Glorfindel. What on earth has got in to you?"

"Why would I bully him? I love him. It is the _dwarves._ The dwarveshave been doing the bullying." Elrohir cried miserably.

"Will you stop it with the dwarves, Elrohir." Legolas was furious. "Why must you humiliate me like this. I am Thranduil's son. I am not so weak as to be bullied by dwarves, _ever._ You are being so hateful, telling everybody this."

"See!" Glorfindel exclaimed victoriously, "Elrohir is being hateful!"

"I am not." Elrohir looked near to tears. "Father told me the dwarves were doing the bullying."

" _Glorfindel_ told me the dwarves were involved." Elrond replied defensively.

"I said no such thing! It was _you_ who mentioned dwarves when you tried to justify your behaviour!"

"I have no behaviour I need to justify!" Glorfindel and Elrond were face to face now as they berated each other as the rest watched on open mouthed.

"Do not deny it Elrond. You admitted your involvement before. Calling the boy odd to his face...it may be true but to his face, Elrond?"

"What do you mean, it may be true, Glorfindel?" Legolas gasped before Elrond could deny things once again. " _You_ think it as well? Along with all the others?" He turned to Elladan who was standing silently, quietly in the corner wondering why he was even there since nobody had accused him of bullying and he had not had any part in the drama at the council. "I suppose you agree with them also do you, Elladan? That I am odd, and eccentric and _flighty?_ "

Elladan was caught on the hop and left speechless because Legolas truly was all of those things and so what exactly did he say?

His silence was enough, it seemed, for Legolas to draw his own conclusions.

"Fine!" He cried, "Fine! Now I know exactly where you all stand I will be off shall I? Don't want to clutter up perfect Imladris any longer with an eccentric wood-elf now do we. Get off me!" He shrugged off Elrohir's desperate attempt at comfort. "Why don't you find someone more _sensible_ to be with Elrohir, if that is what you want?"

And he spun on his heels striding out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving all of them staring after him aghast.

"Well...that was rather surprising," Elrond spluttered at last. "Where did that come from?"

"He doesn't like being called flighty." Elrohir mumbled miserably, "in case you hadn't noticed, Father ...and _Estel._ I did warn you."

"When?" Aragorn asked, "I have never called him flighty, at least not within earshot. I am not that stupid. You have never warned me...except..." He trailed off and gazed at Elrohir in horror.

And the penny finally dropped.

"He could hear us! He was not unconscious at all!"


	12. Chapter 12

"He could hear us! He was not unconscious at all." Aragorn cried staring at Elrohir accusingly. "And _you_ knew it!"

"It was not my fault! I told him to be ill, not unconscious. That was all his idea. And then you and father came in calling him odd and eccentric and flighty...and you wouldn't stop!"

"You mean he is _not_ allergic to marigolds!" Elrond gasped, "and I did not have to pull them all out? And you were in on this, Mithrandir?" The wizard looked ever so slightly sheepish before he answered,

"Yes, well, enough about that." He said brusquely, "All seems to be sorted out here now so I will just be off. A lot to do and all that—"

But Elrond was having none of it and blocked the door aggressively.

"Not so fast. Explain yourself, Mithrandir. And you too, Elrohir. Why did you instruct Legolas to pretend to be ill? What is going on here?"

"Hang on..." Glorfindel interrupted. "I seem to have missed something...are you saying you did call Legolas names to his face now, Elrond? Because we don't seem to have resolved this and I do not want it to be swept under the carpet."

Elladan had begun to feel ever so slightly ill. All the arguing and back and forth was doing his head in. He couldn't keep track of who said what to whom or why they all did it in the first place but since none of them were paying him any attention, he quietly, softly, pressed himself back against the wall and began to creep across towards the door.

The situation was a mess. His father was arguing furiously with Glorfindel for bringing up the bullying again which seemed to not have happened at all in the first place, Aragorn was shouting at Mithrandir about deception and how he had caused innocent people worry unnecessarily and Elrohir just looked utterly and completely wretched.

Elladan had never felt more relieved than when he reached that doorway and bolted out of it and away from their endless racket.

He did feel just the tiniest bit guilty however. Perhaps he should have stayed with Glorfindel who still seemed hot under the collar...or Elrohir, who Elladan knew from long years of experiance, would be a mess. Because every single time he and Legolas argued, Elrohir was a mess.

He dithered about in the hallway letting the raised voices and shouts wash over him but in the end he decided to high tail it away to his room and lay low. Let Elrohir and Glorfindel look after themselves for a change.

But his route took him right past Legolas' room. He should have thought about that a bit more carefully.

He could hear the banging and crashing from halfway down the corridor. What was Legolas _doing_ in there?

He stopped outside the door, uncertain. He hated decisions like this.

Did he go in?

Legolas and he did not get on. The likelihood was he would just make things worse. And anyway he had just left a lot of arguing behind him. Why go seek more out?

But the crashing inside that room upset him...that and how distressed Legolas had been when he stormed out...and then there was those strange looks Legolas had been giving him during the Council. He didn't fancy Elladan did he? It had looked like it but surely not because THAT would _never_ work.

 _That's reason to stay away, Elladan._ He lectured himself. _Don't encourage him._

Then he opened the door anyway.

"Get out!"

The boot that bounced off the wall beside him when he ducked was definitely meant to hit him.

 _So he doesn't fancy me then._ Elladan thought, and although it was a great relief there was also just the slightest tinge of disappointment.

Legolas had ransacked his room. It was in complete disarray. Belongings strung across the room which at the moment he was randomly stuffing into his pack.

"What are you doing?" It was pretty obvious what he was doing but Elladan just had to check to make sure.

"Why are you here?" Legolas just ignored his question. "Come to laugh at me wih the others?"

"No one is laughing at you, Legolas."Elladan reached out to stop the current shirt being scrunched up and packed away. "What are you _doing?"_

 _"_ Leaving. Now I know how you all feel about me, why would I stay?"

"What do you mean?" Elladan himself did not really care if Legolas stayed or left but he _knew_ Elrohir would. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck with moping, lovesick, self blaming Elrohir for months and months. "You cannot leave now. It is late in the day and the road beyond the valley is dark."

"So?" Legolas could be so sarcastic when he wanted Elladan thought. "I will travel with my men and we are woodelves. We can look after ourselves easily enough. No matter what _you_ think. Time of day matters not to us."

"You will never get your men assembled and ready to travel before nightfall!"

"My _men"_ Legolas spat into his face, "Are ever ready to depart at a moments notice. I but need to click my fingers and they will be here."

In truth Legolas' men were a tangled mess of woodelf chaos. _Does he not realise?_ Elladan wondered to himself. They were almost worse than Legolas himself and getting them ready to leave would take hours, not minutes.

"No one is laughing at you Legolas. Far from it." Elladan had to try another tack to get him to see sense.

"Oh are you not? Because I am so flighty and eccentric. Don't deny it. I have heard what they all think. I know now the instant I am out of here Elrohir is laughing behind my back with Aragorn about the state of my mind."

"He does not laugh about you, Legolas."

"I heard them. I was awake and I _heard_ them discuss it. They think I have a short attention span!"

"But...you _do_ have a short attention span, do you not? No, hear me out—" Elladan pleaded talking over Legolas' indignant response to that. "Look, none of us are perfect. I am uptight and I worry too much. I hate it when people say that but it is true."

Legolas paused at that, tilting his head in thought.

"You _are_ uptight." There was the smallest of smiles as he said it.

"See!" Elladan was encouraged. Maybe this was working? "I am uptight, my father is so terribly boring, Aragorn chooses to model himself on the Man who led my Great Uncle to his death and does not understand we may find that just the slightest bit insulting. Glorfindel—" Elladan did feel somewhat guilty speaking badly of Glorfindel but needs must so he carried on. "Glorfindel is _so_ vain you have no idea, and Elrohir...he will be standing there blaming himself because he is always unhappy when you argue and he does not feel he deserves anyone to love him."

He stopped then for he had just had the most brilliant idea.

"Come with me," he said eagerly.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Legolas was instantly defensive. "You should be happy I leave...isn't it what you want? You hate the idea of Elrohir and I together. I know you think me not good enough for him."

"Perhaps...but whatever I think, he loves you, so I am stuck with you. Come with me I have something to show you."

He held his breath for he did not think Legolas would acquiesce. But to his great surprise he did. This was easy than he had thought.

He led the woodelf down the hall towards Elrohir's room and then straight to his desk.

"Why are we here?" Legolas grumbled when they came to a halt. "Elrohir's desk. So what." The moment when he was open to listening had obviously passed.

But Elladan ignored him. Instead he rifled amongst the mess of paperwork—Elrohir always was so incredibly disorganised—until he found what he wanted right at the bottom of the drawer.

"Here!" He cried shoving a pile of sheets into Legolas' hands. "This is what Elrohir does when you leave here. He does not laugh, believe me. He does not so much as smile for days when you are gone. He comes here and sits and shuts us out until I drag him out of here. Look at them!"

And so Legolas did. He shuffled through the papers, at first moodily and then again, and again, until he stopped and looked up at Elladan in confusion.

"They are drawings." He said in amazement. "Drawings of me." And indeed they were, sketches of Legolas, riding, training, laughing. Legolas in a thousand ways and all of them beautiful.

"He says it helps him keep you close when he is miserable you are gone. He sits and draws and holds you in his memory. He does _not_ laugh, Legolas."

Elladan watched as Legolas stared down at the papers holding them with a death grip. Would this work?

"I must put them back," he said tentatively at last, not standing the silence any longer, "for Elrohir will not thank me for showing you these."

"Then why did you?"

"Because he needs you." Elladan thought that went without saying.

"Right." Legolas shoved the drawings back at him suddenly, "Put them back then." And he spun on his heels to leave, as Elladan's heart sunk. If the drawings had failed to appease the Woodelf's anger he did not know what would.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded desperate, he knew, but that was because he _was._ Days and days of miserable Elrohir loomed ahead of him and it was not pleasant, not pleasant at all.

But Legolas paused, turned back towards him and his face was grim.

"I go back to face the music." He said seriously, "as my father and Mithrandir say I must. I only wish—" he said back over his shoulder as he continued to walk out the door,

"—that if they want me to face the music they would play a more pleasant tune."


	13. Chapter 13

**References to the earlier stories Culture Shock and Deep and Meaningful in this chapter.**

Legolas hesitated outside the door to Elronds study . . . Or was it Mithrandir's study now? They were still fighting in there and he _so_ did not want to go back into the fray.

Seriously, Elladan was right. They might call _him_ odd, and eccentric and flighty but had they had a look at _themselves?_ A scene like this would never happen in his wood. His father would simply snap his fingers, give them his "look" and everyone would be to terrified to say anything else. This democracy Elrond was so fond of was a total disaster.

It was with a heavy sigh he pushed open the door.

The shouting and carry on stopped immediately he entered and five pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. It did not help him find the courage to say what he had to say but the drawing of Elrohir's he had secretly kept in his hand—which burned with the love that had drawn it—forced him onwards.

"Aragorn!" He would start with what he had to say to his friend. He should have been man enough to do this when he first arrived he thought and then none of this would have happened, still it was too late now, so he took a deep breath, counted to ten, and launched in to what he had to say.

"I pretended to be ill when I arrived because I did not wish to confess to you the loss of Gollum. It was my fault, on my head, and some of _my_ men lost their lives trying to reclaim him. I was afraid of your reaction—I knew you struggled hard to capture him in the first place—and I felt a fool for having lost him. But your words in the council hurt for I have lost friends in the battle for Gollum and I would not have you disparage them."

"Legolas—"

But Legolas would not let Aragorn interrupt him now he had started. He had to say it all

or he would lose his nerve. And so he turned to Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, I am sorry I gave you the impression people had been tormenting me but in truth I was pretending unconsciousness when they called me odd so it probably does not count." He hung his head, "Although I wish you did not think me odd at all but I suppose I must be."

"Now Legolas, We do not—"

But Legolas plowed on.

"Elrond . . . I am not allergic to marigolds, although I do have a slight problem with strawberries. I am sorry about your flowers but perhaps a bigger variety of them would be a good idea anyway."

He paused for breath. Finally it was all out in the open and there was nothing left to worry about. He felt so free! Why had he not done this ages ago?

Still he did not want to hang around to see what they all had to say. He had said his piece and now . . . Well he rather thought it was time to leave so he spun on his heels and headed towards the door.

"What about me!" Elrohir called out behind him. "Legolas, don't you have anything to say to me?"

Well he had been angry with Elrohir before but now it all seemed rather silly. They spent little enough time together as it was, why spoil it with arguments and grudges?

So Elrohir thought him eccentric, it was not the worst thing was it? Still he did not want to say what he had to say to Elrohir with an audience. Things were embarrassing enough already.

"Come with me!" He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Come with you?" He could hear Elrohir calling after him as he strode down the corridor but he did not stop. "Legolas, slow down! Where are we going?"

Where _were_ they going? He hadn't really thought it out. Not to his room . . . It was in a terrible state after his attempt at packing—not to Elrohir's room, it was far too close to Elladan and Glorfindel and all those others he wanted to keep right away from for the next few hours at least.

"Legolas?" Elrohir was abreast of him now and slightly breathless after the run down the corridors. "Where are we going?"

"To the waterfall" he replied. It was as good a place as any, and no-one would find them there.

"Have you forgiven me then?"

He should put Elrohir out of his misery. He knew he should, but still . . . Just a little bit longer . . After all he _had_ actually believed Legolas so incapable as to be bullied by dwarves.

"Just follow me." He snapped as an answer. "You will find out when we get there."

And so Elrohir followed. All the way to get the horses, all through the ride Legolas could feel the waves of Elrohir's anxiety wash over him but he said nothing more. By the time they arrived at the waterfall Legolas was feeling completely disapproving of himself. As if it wasn't bad enough having his Father. Aragorn, and Mithrander disapprove of him now he had to do it to himself as _well?_

 _You are too hard on him,_ his conscience whispered. _Feel how he suffers, just put him out of his misery._

"Join me then," he said out loud as he threw himself to the ground beside the water, but Elrohir just hovered."Come on Elrohir, I have not bought you all the way out here just to tell you off."

And Elrohir sat but he did not look any happier.

"I am sorry about calling you flighty, Legolas," he stammered, "although I don't really think I did to be honest, and I am sorry about the dwarves and the bullying and publicly humiliating you although Father _did_ tell me, and then Estel was shouting at you, and Glorfindel joined in . . . Well what else could I have done?"

"Perhaps not punched the "King Returned" in front of the entire council?"

Although that _was_ very amusing Legolas thought to himself now he took the time to remember it, the look on Aragorn's face!

"Ah yes," Elrohir was contrite, "That was an error. Estel is _not_ happy with me. He really wanted to make a good impression on that man from Gondor. What can I say? You are my weakness. I turn into an idiotic fool whenever there is a threat to you."

"It's alright, Elrohir,I am over it all,anyway," Legolas grinned at him. "Elladan has pointed out to me I _am_ flighty."

"He said that? To your face? I will take him to task!" Elrohir went to leap to his feet but Legolas was too fast for him, he grabbed his arm and held him still.

"No you will _not_! Injuring one brother on my behalf is enough for today. I am flighty but is it really so bad. As Elladan said, _he_ is neurotic, Glorfindel is conceited, Aragorn models himself after an elf killer, your father is obsessed with plumbing to the point he can think of nothing else. Compared to all that flighty is _nothing_! I over-reacted. I feel so insecure here. I always have, right from the very first. Remember when I kissed Erestor? What a fool!"

And for the first time since the council Elrohir's face split into a wide smile.

"Remember what happened _after_ you kissed Erestor?"

"I kissed Elladan?" Legolas didn't really want to remember that embarrassment and wondered why Elrohir thought it a good idea to remind him.

"Not that you fool! _Me!_ I received the best Imladris Greeting Protocol of them all!"

"Ah yes, now that _was_ good."

Legolas took the drawing out of his pocket and spread it on the ground before him with a sigh.

"Where did you get that?" Quick as a flash Elrohir reached over to try and snatch it away but he failed, the woodelf was too fast.

"Elladan showed me them. He made me put them back but I kept this one for myself."

"Why did he _do_ that? I will kill him, I seriously will, when I see him again."

"Don't do that, Elrohir. Imagine the lecture Mithrander would give you then. Why haven't you showed me these? I love this. No one has ever drawn me like this." It was such a simple drawing Legolas thought as he gazed at it, but it was oh so beautiful in its simplicity, and full of love.

"Because I didn't want you to know I did this! I am a warrior. Why would I want to look like a lovesick sop drawing pictures because my heart is breaking? I don't want you to think of me like that. It's embarrassing." Elrohir's shoulder slumped in misery. "I have a hard time coping with the distance that separates us, that is all. Ignore these ridiculous drawings."

"I have a hard time coping with it too, truth be told Elrohir," Legolas said softly. "I make myself worry what goes on here in my absence. I had convinced myself you and Aragorn began laughing about me the moment I was gone until Elladan showed me these."

"Why would I laugh at you? What is there to laugh at?"

"Where do I start?" Legolas smiled. "Pretending unconsciousness? Convincing Glorfindel I was being tormented . . By Dwarves no less? Your father believing me allergic to Marigolds? And let's not pretend this visit is an unusual one, we both know every time I come here I do something ridiculous. I would imagine you to have a lot of ammunition."

"People in glasshouses can't throw stones Legolas. We are no less ridiculous than you. I poisoned Glorfindel, remember that? Oh! And remember Elladan when he thought he knew the secret to communicating with your father and tried to tell him how to dress?

Legolas chuckled at the memory of _that._

 _"_ That _was_ my fault though, Elrohir. I led him to believe that."

"And he was foolish enough to fall for it. No one laughs at you when you are gone, Legolas. I am too busy _missing_ you."

"And I do not think you lovesick because of these drawings, Elrohir. They are beautiful. I am in awe of the fact anyone would take the time to draw me like this. I love them. I _love_ you."

"If only we were closer." Elrohir said sadly.

"Well I am here now and we have spent long enough wasting time being fools over this Gollem incident. We need to live in the moment, Elrohir, while we have it."

Legolas stood and pulled his shirt over his head giving Elrohir more than a flash of a very attractive torso.

"Will you join me?" Legolas nodded towards the water, cool, still, inviting.

And Elrohir did not have to think very long at all before he said yes.


	14. Chapter 14

**For my lovely guest reviewer: Here it is, just like you asked for . . .it is as if you read my mind!**

 **How Legolas managed to stumble in to the Fellowship.**

Things had really improved since he had come clean, Legolas thought. Funny how Mithrandir had been right about that. No more having to hide from Aragorn, no more Elrond forcing him to stay indoors, no more Elrohir babbling on about bullying dwarves . . . Everything was _so_ much better.

So it was a surprise when he received a summons to Elrond's study. Whatever it was he hoped it wouldn't take long. He had arranged a lovely interlude with Elrohir when he returned from his patrol and he did _not_ want to miss it.

Legolas was even more surprised when he turned up to find Elrond _and_ Mithrandir there. What was this?

"Where have you been, Legolas?" Elrond was straight on the attack. We have been waiting forever for you. We are not on Mirkwood time here!"

"The Greenwood."

"What?" Elrond leaned forward across his desk towards him with a frown.

"We are not on _The Greenwood_ time here. " Legolas hated that name they called his home and Elrond knew it. Was he winding him up on purpose? "Anyway," Legolas continued haughtily because two could play at that game, "The summons directed me to your study and I did not know where that was any more. Last I knew this was _Mithrander's_ study!"

"You know very well this is my study, Legolas," Elrond sighed and he gave Mithrandir a long hard look, "Are you _sure_ about this, Mithrandir?"

"Sure about what?" Suddenly Legolas had a bad bad feeling about this.

"We've called you here to talk about the Fellowship of the Ring, Legolas." Elrond said.

"The what?" Legolas often felt he had no clue what Elrond was talking about and this was one of those times.

"The Fellowship of the Ring. Those taking the One Ring to Mordor." Elrond started to speak very slowly as if he were an imbecile. Why did he _do_ that? Legolas thought to himself. It only agitated whoever he was talking to.

"That's a rather overly-dramatic name for one hobbit isn't it?" Legolas was sure it was that small hobbit fellow they had settled on to go there. "He's hardly a fellowship. Can't you just call him by his name?"

"It's not just Frodo going, Legolas," Mithrandir chimed in with a frown. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I'm sure that's what you decided at the council. I'm sure I heard you say that—" Legolas _so_ did not want to admit he had only heard maybe a third of what went on there.

"As if we would send a hobbit on his own, Legolas Thranduilion!" Mithrandir gave him one of his disapproving stares. "How stupid do you think we are? Aragorn is going."

"Aragorn!" Suddenly Legolas was on his feet with a gasp. "Are you _mad_? It is certain death striding in to Mordor with the ring Sauron really, really, wants. Why are you sending Aragorn? He is Isildur's Heir. Don't you need him to stick around? Of all people isn't he one you should be trying to _keep_ alive? Instead you send him to Mordor with only a hobbit for company, it's insane!"

"With _four_ hobbits for company Legolas. I have told you before to cut out the overdramatics." Mithrander waggled his finger at him but Legolas took no notice.

"Oh, _four_ hobbits, well that's all right then, if he's going with _four_ hobbits," he bit back sarcastically.

"And Boromir." Elrond chimed back in but it was very unhelpful.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Legolas was sure he hadn't heard of a Boromir before.

"Boromir," Elrond gave another mighty sigh, "the representative from Minas Tirith. He was at the council. You could not have missed him."

"Oh," Legolas' horror at this ridiculous proposal grew worse and worse, "You mean that Man who looked as if he would be quite happy putting a knife in Aragorn's back. _That_ Boromir? Excuse me if I am not reassured by that. Is there any other hugely inappropriate person you have chosen to send?"

"Gimli is going," Mithrandir said cheerfully as if the knowledge Boromir was most probably planning regicide did not bother him at all. "One of the dwarves. His father was one of those your father imprisioned, lovely boy he is."

"A _Dwarf?_ No not just a Dwarf _,_ someone related to those dwarves who could not even find their way across our forest. Could you possibly have picked a worse combination of people to send Aragorn with? This Dwarf will most likely get lost before he even leaves Imladris!"

"You exaggerate, Legolas, sit down." Mithrandir remained unmoved. "Anyway, putting all that aside we have called you here because we need to discuss the elven member of the fellowship."

"The Elven member?" At least they were sending an elf, Legolas thought and hopefully someone impressive to make up for the shortcomings of all the rest. "Glorfindel?" He guessed at the most impressive elf he knew aside from his father. They definitely wouldn't send his father!

"Not Glorfindel." Elrond singlehandedly crushed all his hopes. "He is too powerful. The ring would corrupt him."

And then the penny dropped. Legolas felt his throat constrict in horror.

"You are sending Elrohir!" That had to be it. They were sending his love on a futile suicidal trip into Mordor with a bunch of hobbits and Aragorn and they had called him here to break the news. Suddenly it was as if he could not breathe." You are sending Elrohir into the very pits of Mordor!" He cried. "Is this some kind of punishment because I lost the creature?"

He wouldn't put it past them. Oh, they had pretended to be so reasonable and mature about that but all along they had planned this to get their revenge—the fact Elrohir was Elrond's son eluded him in the stress of the moment.

"Legolas, calm down!" Mithrander's rebuke hit him as if it was a slap across the face. "We are _not_ sending Elrohir, and this is _not_ a punishment for Gollum. That is over and done with, I have told you that."

"Elladan?" Legolas gasped. That would not be so bad. He could do without Elladan. But then Elrohir would be distraught and he would have to deal with all that . . . No, he didn't want it to be Elladan.

"Not Elladan," Mithrandir put him out of his misery, "Would you listen to me Legolas!"

"Erestor then?" Legolas was fast running out of suggestions. It was surely not going to be Erestor but then who else was there?

"Don't be ridiculous, child. Erestor is a scribe. Why ever would we send him?"

"Why ever would you send four hobbits?" Legolas replied.

"Yes, well, the hobbits wangled their way in there. They were unexpected and not entirely our fault; No, the elf we want to send is you."

"Me?" Legolas thought he must have misheard . . Or at least misunderstood, although it seemed a simple sentence on the face of it.

"Did you say you wish to send me?" He repeated himself just to be absolutely sure.

"You, Legolas."

Legolas' first reaction was a burst of excitement. Him! Chosen for a highly important dangerous mission, above all the Imladris elves. And then self preservation took control.

 _Pay attention to that second word, Legolas,_ his inner voice whispered, _dangerous, this is dangerous._

"Wait!" He said, "Why me? Why are you choosing me? Because you dont want to send any Imladris elves on this fools errand with overly aggressive men, directionally challenged dwarves and random small people who aren't even meant to be there?"

"Because _you_ are best suited Legolas," Mithrandir replied. "This is an honour, you foolish boy. And _I_ will be going too."

Ah, Legolas thought. Mithrandir going did increase the odds somewhat. . . But still . . .

"Excuse me for saying, Mithrandir but you are not the most reliable travelling companion. You do have a tendency to disappear when most needed. What guarantee is there you will stick around?"

The look on the Wizards face made him instantly regret he had pointed that out.

"Fine," Mithrandir snapped at him."Turn down this honour we do the wood. Honestly, there is no helping you wood-elves. Chosen above all others and you still aren't happy."

Well if they put it like that, Legolas thought, he really did have to accept. It _was_ an honour. But then his thoughts led him towards his father and that was _not_ pleasant.

"Have you asked my father about this?"

"No we have not!" Mithrandir's reply was a fast as lightening and beside him Elrond gasped.

"He's right Mithrandir, we haven't asked Thranduil! He will never agree to this."

"Leave Thranduil to me," the wizard waved his hand in the air dismissively but Elrond was having none of it.

"Leave him to you? You are about to depart with the Fellowship. You will not be here to deal with him when he comes rampaging down, demanding to know what I have done with his son!" Legolas was pleased to see Elrond looked terrified at the thought.

"He will not come all the way to Imladris, Elrond. Pull yourself together. The most you will get is a sternly worded, slightly threatening letter. I have no idea why you remain so terrified of Thranduil. He really is a pussycat if you speak to him nicely."

Legolas was not entirely sure he liked that description of his father, yes he was quite easy to manipulate if you knew how . . . And as his son Legolas knew all the ways to do that, but he didn't want the wizard putting that idea about the general populous. That wouldn't do at all.

"Now look here," he said, "Its all very well you offering me this honour but I have people who rely on me, we are fighting a _war_ in the Wood. I cannot just walk away and leave them, just because you need someone sensible to accompany Aragorn."

"I will offer you the same deal I offered Gimli then, Legolas," the wizard said. "Travel as far as Lothlorien. If, by then, you feel your people's need is the greater you can return home and you will not be forsworn."

Now _that_ made things completely different, Legolas thought. Lothlorien was nothing like Mordor. It was positively safe in comparison. A walk in the park. Even his father could not complain about a small side trip to Lothlorien and he could see about getting Aragorn a proper elven escort when he got there, an escort of Lothlorien elves since Elrond seemed to have lost his marbles. Why on earth he thought a homocidal looking Gondorian, a dwarf who's ancestors got themselves lost walking on a path through the wood, a _very_ unreliable wizard, and four small people with no shoes were enough to protect the potential King of Men Legolas did not know.

"Very well," he found himself saying, even though his internal voice was nagging him to be sensible as it always did—he was expert at ignoring it— "I will accept your offer, Mithrandir. As far as Lothlorien it is. I will reassess things then."

It was only when he left the room the glow of being especially chosen faded and he realised;

Now somehow he had to tell Elrohir.


	15. Chapter 15

**To my Guest Reviwer: Here you are. See Elrohir has already thought of your idea!**

 **This chapter leads straight into the story The Last Time. Legolas and Elrohir the night before the Fellowship departed Imladris.**

Legolas watched Elrohir as he strode towards him, a smile on his face, and thought about how he was about to destroy his happiness. What an absolute heel he was.

Elrohir had only just told him how much he struggled with their long separations too.

He had a plan, one he thought might work. He would focus on Aragorn. Surely Elrohir would be distressed by the idea of his foster brother strolling off in to Mordor with this motley crew Elrond had assembled. When he had Elrohir all stirred up about that then he could leap in and save the day . . . _I will go and keep him safe for you,_ he imagined himself saying. It was quite romantic when you thought about it.

Elrohir would be swept away with gratitude at the sacrifice Legolas was making for him. _Don't, don't, you can't. Not for me,_ Legolas thought Elrohir would protest, but he would insist. _Your well-being is my life._ he would say, _No one gets to Aragorn except through me._

"What's wrong?" Elrohir's real voice right next to him startled him out of his daydream.

"Nothing!" He answered in a reflex. Too late he realised that was the perfect opening line to begin wailing about Aragorn.

"You are staring into space and muttering to yourself," Elrohir said as he sat down beside him. "It looks quite odd. If you don't want people to think you eccentic it's not a good look."

"No I wasn't." Legolas wondered why he was bothering to argue about this. He had to get control of this conversation somehow. He _wanted_ Elrohir to think he was upset he reminded himself.

"Actually . . . " he gave a loud, particularly heartfelt sigh, very dramatically. "I had a meeting with your father today." He dropped his head dejectedly in to his hands taking a sly glance at Elrohir while he did so. Was he falling for it?

"Oh, I did too," Elrohir replied. That wasn't what he was meant to say . . . "And not a very good one. What did he want from you? More stress about the marigolds? Or was it plumbing?"

"No," Legolas raised his head and put on his saddest, most melancholy look. "They are planning to send Aragorn to Mordor."

"I know. I knew you would be upset when you heard that."

"You _know?_ " Legolas stared at Elrohir in disbelief. "You know and you have not told me? They are sending my best friend to Mordor and you did not _tell_ me?"

"I only found out this morning, before we went on patrol. When was I supposed to tell you?" Elrohir threw his arms in the air. "I am here telling you now aren't I."

"Hours too late." Legolas muttered beneath his breath.

"Dont do this, Legolas. I am upset about this too and it is worse when you hear who they are sending with him."

"I _know_ who they are sending with them. You are not the only one who had a meeting with your father remember."

"Father would not hear a word of Elladan and I going." Elrohir scowled, But Legolas, feeling hard done by, scowled even harder.

"You tried to go as well? You did not even discuss it with me. I can't believe you did that." For a brief moment in time he forgot that he _was_ going and he had not discussed it either.

"What did you expect me to do? They are sending my brother to Mordor. You expect me not to go and protect him? I would have discussed it with you this evening. I _had_ to offer!"

"You could have waited till you saw me." Legolas remembered his absolute horror when he had _thought_ Elrohir was going. How close had he been to that actually being true?

"It doesn't matter, Legolas. I am _not_ going. Father wouldn't let me, or Elladan, or Glorfindel when he insisted. He suggested Glorfindel was open to corruption from the ring. It all went very wrong and ended terribly. Glorfindel is furious and they are not speaking."

Legolas' interest was raised at that. A row between Glorfindel and Elrond? He needed details.

"Really?" He said leaning forward forgetting suddenly the wrong Erohir had just done him. "Tell me more!"

"There is nothing to tell, Legolas, Father said no to Glorfindel, to me, to Elladan, to Elladan and I when we offered to go together, even when I suggested you and I go. Always no."

Oh that was a good idea! Legolas thought, Elrohir and he going together. Why hadn't he thought of that?

He was briefly distracted by that. Elrohir and he on a heroic journey, keeping the others safe. He imagined the dwarf kneeling at his feet in gratitude as he once again saved the Fellowship singlehanded . . . Well no, not singlehanded—with Elrohir at his side, he amended.

"Legolas?" Elrohir was peering at him curiously. He had obviously missed something.

"Sorry," he said covering his tracks, "I was distracted by my misery, you were saying?"

"I was saying Father is being ridiculous. He even said no to Erestor."

"Erestor is a scribe." Legolas repeated what Mithrandir had told him. "What use would he be?"

"He would document the trip in detail," Elrohir said defensively. "Anyway he would be better than a hobbit. Estel is doomed. He has no one to protect him."

"Ah . . " Then Legolas realised he had let this conversation get away with him. His plan was shot to pieces, how did he regain control over this?

"What do you mean . . . Ah?" Elrohir stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Just a random sound," he said nonchalantly, at least he tried his best to be nonchalant.

"That was not a random, Ah" Elrohir insisted. "That was an— _I have done something I haven't told you about—_ Ah. Why did my father want to meet you?"

"To tell me about Aragorn." Suddenly Legolas found he could not look Elrohir in the eye and Elrohir saw right through that. He saw right through it instantly.

"They have asked you to go and you have said yes." Elrohir's face was white; completely drained of colour.

"Elrohir . . ." Legolas reached out a hand to reassure but Elrohir shrugged him off.

"It's true isn't it!" He cried, "I'm right."

He'd well and truly stuffed this up, Legolas realised. The plan had made so much sense, where had it gone wrong? He decided to try and get things back on track.

"I am going for _you,_ Elrohir. They told me about Aragorn and I wanted to keep him safe for you. I had no choice but to volunteer when the rest of them will be so hopeless. I will make sure Aragorn comes home safe for you."

"I want _you_ to come home safe." Elrohir replied. "Did you not think of that? This makes it worse for me, not better. Now there are two of you I will lose."

Legolas hasn't thought of it like that.

What did he say . . . It wasn't his fault? Elrond and Mithrandir has forced it upon him? That wasn't really true. The real reason—that he wanted to go—wasn't going to go down well.

In the end he decided he would use the approach he had planned to use on his father.

"It's not as bad as you think, Elrohir. I brokered a deal with Mithrandir. I am going to Lothlorien only. When I get there, if I feel my peoples' need is the greater—and it will be, you know it will—then I can go home. I will arrange a more suitable escort for Aragorn there . . . A positive army of Silvans! Just to Lothlorien. It's basically just a day trip, you go there all the time."

And Elrohir hesitated. Was that a chink in his armour?

"Lothlorien is not far." He said at last. "I do travel there."

"See, It will be no worse than me travelling back home to the Greenwood—"

"Legolas, Elrohir!" The shout across the garden interrupted Legolas just when he was hitting his stride, he thought resentfully. He had some really good lines in mind and now he'd never get to say them. It was Aragorn, striding towards them a smile on his face. Why was he so happy when he must know about the haphazard assembly he was doomed to travel with Legolas wondered?

"I've been looking for you," he exclaimed when he drew near but then he must have seen the stormcloud on Elrohir's face and he stopped short. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nothing." Elrohir pushed himself to his feet. "I am going to see Elladan," he said to Legolas before he turned away.

"Elrohir, don't be mad!" Legolas called out after him as he began to walk away.

"I am not mad. I am unhappy. I understand why you do this Legolas. Yet I do not have to like it."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Legolas before sitting beside him.

"Problems?"

"He is unhappy I am going on this ring delivering trip," Legolas explained. "I suppose they have told you I am coming with you. When he is upset he goes to Elladan. I have learned to live with that."

"You do not have to come with us, Legolas, if you don't want to." Aragorn said softly.

"I _do_ want to! Anyway I am not about to let you go off with that Fellowship, as Elrond insists on calling it, on you own. That man Boromir looks as if he wants to rid us of you the minute you step out of Imladris! Someone has to keep an eye on him."

"Boromir is an honourable man, Legolas. He may not yet trust me but he will not be trying to kill me."

"Well you tell yourself that, Aragorn, but I for one think he needs a close eye kept on him . . And that dwarf, goodness knows what he will do, one sniff of gold and they lose their senses, and you know you can't trust Mithrandir to stick around."

But Aragorn just laughed. He did not take Legolas' concerns seriously at all. Even more need for him to go, Legolas decided. Aragorn was far too naive and trusting. He thought he had learned something in all that time he spent with those moody Dunedain but apparently not.

"I am pleased you are coming, Legolas. Even though I perhaps have more faith in our travelling companions than you."

"You have to have at least one sensible, dependable person with you on this trip," Legolas said forcefully.

And he had no idea why that made Aragorn laugh twice as hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

Elladan was determined.

Enough was enough. Elrohir had been shut away in his room for days and he was about to try and drag him out of it. He'd given him his space. He'd allowed him time to wallow, but any longer than this would be unhealthy.

Besides . . . He had a plan.

"Elrohir!" There was no answer when he pounded on the door, but no matter, he had a key.

Elrohir was bent over his desk when Elladan entered, exactly as he had expected and the room was littered with discarded bits of paper . . . All with drawings of Legolas. Everywhere he looked there was Legolas.

"Go away!" Elrohir did not even lift his head or bother to look at him.

"I don't think so, Brother." Elladan bent down and picked up the nearest drawing but dropped it almost instantly as if it burnt him.

"Spare me the naked pictures, Elrohir. I don't need to see that!" He cried.

"Then don't look at them." Elrohir still didn't pause in whatever it was he was drawing. This was going to be harder than Elladan thought.

"Come on Elrohir. You cannot spend all your time here. They have been gone four days, that's plenty of time to get this artistic obsession out of your system."

"No." Elrohir shook his head stubbornly. "I will never see him again. Four days is not long enough to get over that. A lifetime is not long enough."

"So you intend to spend the rest of your days holed up in here? You will run out of paper."

"I will get _more_ paper!"

"There's only so much paper in Imladris, Elrohir." Elladan sat down beside his brother with a sigh, "I know you are upset but you will see Legolas again. You over-exaggerate. He is only going as far as Lothlorien. We travel there ourselves frequently. It is no more dangerous than his trip home would be."

"He will not stop in Lothlorien, Elladan. I know he has said so but I _know_ him. There will be no way he can just walk away and leave Estel then. He will stay with him. He will stay with him all the way to Mordor."

Elladan had to admit that was probably the most likely scenario. Legolas was nothing if not loyal.

"Well then, if worst comes to worst, if they travel to Mordor and do not survive, remember you will see him in Valinor." It was not his best attempt at comfort.

"He is Silvan!" Elrohir cried, "He will likely choose the land."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elladan was starting to lose his temper at his brother's continued determination to be miserable no matter what. "He loves _you._ He is not going to choose to remain with the land if it means losing you. He will go to the Halls and on to Valinor to wait for you."

"And perhaps I will chose mortality!"

"Then you are a fool who is cutting off his nose to spite his face." Elladan had had enough. "Stop this moping Elrohir. It is tiresome and gets on my nerves. Don't just sit here, do something!"

His brother finally turned to look at him then.

"I thought I might run away and join them," he said quietly.

"Run away?" Elladan blinked in surprise, "Elrohir, you are not _five_!"

"Father should have let me go anyway."

"That's no reason for anything. What do you think Mithrandir would do if you showed up? He would send you straight back here."

"I have thought about that." His brother was really serious. Elladan realised. "I will sneak up in the night while he is sleeping and wake Legolas. _He_ won't send me back."

"Elrohir! I know you were never a great scholar but did you pay no attention at all to Erestor's history lessons? Have you forgotten what happened to Beleg? Sneaking up on people who have swords, in the dark, is not a recommended form of behaviour."

"Well you told me to do something. Everything I suggest you ridicule!"

"Look," Elladan decided to take the bull by the horns, "I have a plan my self. Listen and tell me what you think."

"Why do you even care, Elladan? You think Legolas is bad for me." Elrohir protested.

"I'm worried about Glorfindel, that's why."

"Glorfindel is not even _going_ to Mordor!"

"Not yet, but what does Father have up his sleeve for later? Perhaps it was just too obvious if he sent him now?"Elladan patiently explained. "Think about it, Elrohir. Both Estel and Legolas sent on this mission. Arwen's betrothed and _your_ lover. Doesn't that seem a bit of a coincidence to you? What if he's trying to get rid of all our significant others in one fell swoop and he's sending Glorfindel later?"

"Why would he do that?" Elrohir frowned, "I mean, I get Estel, what with the whole choosing mortality business but why Legolas? Father _likes_ Legolas . . . Doesn't he?"

"But _does he,_ Elrohir? Is Legolas really what he wants for you?"

"I don't see why not!" Too late Elladan remembered Elrohir was ridiculously stubborn when it came to admitting Legolas' weaknesses. "Anyway . . " Elrohir continued, "What would he have against Glorfindel? They have been friends forever!"

"Perhaps he just wants the three of us single forever and ever." Elladan threw up his hands in frustration, "I don't know Elrohir. All I am saying is it seems _very_ convenient and I for one am not waiting until Father has sent Glorfindel there as well. I will get there first."

"How will you get there first?"

"Listen," Elladan took a deep breath. He would have to get through this explanation in one breath or Elrohir would drag things completely off course. "This is what we do. We go north, to the Dunedain—"

Only one sentence in and Elrohir was interrupting him.

"Thanks Elladan, I know I usually love riding with them but not at the moment. I'm just not in the mood."

"That is not why we go there. We go to tell them what Estel has got himself entangled in. Even Father will agree Halbarad has to know. We ask permission to track them down and tell them."

"I suppose you are right. They should know," Elrohir frowned. "But I don't see how that helps Glorfindel."

Elladan sighed. This should not be this hard.

"What will they do when we tell them?"

"They will ride after him. Halbarad will be livid Estel has gone on such a fools errand by himself. After all the years they have spent protecting their king!"

"Exactly!" Elladan cried in triumph and sat back folding his arms a very pleased grin on his face but Elrohir simply looked back at him blankly.

"I don't get it."

"They will ride _after_ them, Elrohir. They will insist on protecting him . . ."

"I _know_ that Elladan," Elrohir complained. "I told _you_ that."

"And we will be swept up along with them. Honestly, Elrohir, _think_! We take the Dunedain and find Estel and Legolas."

"They will be long gone." Elrohir waved an arm despondently. "It will take us a while to locate Halbarad. Who even knows where the Dunedain are at the moment? I tell you who . . Estel. And he's not here. Nor has he seen fit to tell me. We will never find Estel's 'Fellowship' then."

"Oh please." Elladan leaned forward in his chair. "They will be as easy as pie to find. Two Men travelling with a wizard, a woodelf, a dwarf and a bunch of hobbits? All this rubbish from Father about stealth and quiet and then he sends _that_ group out? Every man and his dog will have noticed them!"

Elrohir paused to think on that and Elladan could tell he was wavering.

"Perhaps you are right, but the same problem remains, Elladan. Gandalf will send us home. He is as determined as Father we not be there."

"We will be further away from Imladris. How will he send us home? And the Dunedain won't go home anyway."

But Elrohir was not done with his objections.

"Legolas will be angry, if I arrive complete with an army of Men. He will say I don't trust him, that I treat him as a child. You have no idea how much that annoys him. It will not be pretty."

"Elrohir! Where has your devious side gone? Where is the Elrohir who made a fortune selling Glorfindel's hair? Where is my brother who could talk his way out of any tight spot?" Elladan cried.

"I don't know Elladan." Elrohir's shoulders fell, "When it comes to Legolas I just cannot _be_ devious any more."

"Well don't worry, brother, for I have thought of this as well." Elladan placed a hand softly on his brother's arm. "My cunning surprises me and the solution to this is an easy one."

"Well tell me then!" Elrohir demanded "For I can see none."

And Elladan smIled. Not his usual sweet tender smile but one full of mischief—Elrohir had never seen his law abiding brother smile like that—and he leant over to whisper in his ear.

"We tell them _Grandmother_ sent us. No one, not even Gandalf, will argue with _that_!"

And for the first time Elrohir smiled back.

 **The End**


End file.
